Meet Me Half Way
by Kuja's Moon
Summary: Traffic on a freakin' Wednesday night? You gotta be kiddin' me!!! But then what else could be keeping Heero? // To say the least Duo's a bit paniced...... since Heero said he'd be there an hour ago.
1. Never-ending Nightmares are the Worst

Okay, Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Gboys... darn!  
Warnings: Shounen-ai

Heero x Duo, Implied Quatre x Trowa

Meet me half way  
1Neverending Nightmares are the Worst

I was getting mad. Heero should have been here an hour ago!

"Argh!" Slamming my fist into the table, I gasped- Damn it that hurt! "Who does he think he is?" I started pacing the room. "You can't just leave your friends hanging and think you'll get away with it, can you?" My voice must have been louder than I meant it to be because Quatre nearly jumped out of his seat. I swear I was counting! 1...2...3...-10! Who says that works anyway?

"I don't know, Duo... maybe he's in traffic...?"

"Traffic! Traffic? Who's heard of traffic at nine o'clock on a freakin' Wednesday?" Crossing my arms over my chest, I let out a harsh sigh as I plopped down on the couch, working up a good glare. "If he didn't want to come then he should've said so!"

Okay, I admit it! I was worried stiff! What if someone had stolen him? Mind you, they give him back quick enough- but just think of their doctor bills! Or what if he had run away with Relena? Oh, now that was a nightmare! Just the thought of it made me ill, and I was suddenly very upset at myself for eating such a large lunch -- that bathroom seemed so far away. I bet Quatre's mad at me for messing up his couch! I could write essays on how much I dislike Relena Peacecraft but I'm not sure anyone would read it. I suppose they already know how much I hate her.

"I agree with you, Du-"

Final Fantasy music suddenly started blaring, and I jumped up, grabbing at the phone. The noise it made early was so annoying , so I just made it easier on the ears!

"Hello-Heero?" I blurted into the receiver. Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei crowded around me, not that they couldn't have heard me on the other side of the room.

"Hello? Is this Duo Maxwell?" The woman's voice asked. And from her speech I thought they could hear her across the room too.

"If you're trying to sell me something- then I don't want it!" I was about to hang up on her, people like that are soooo annoying! Besides I was so nervous I couldn't talk to someone like her. Heero could be calling any minute! If I was on the phone with this stupid tele-marketer that I'd miss his call!

"Wait, sir! I'm not selling anything- this about Heero Yuy-"

I froze; I couldn't have put the phone down if my life depended on it. It was as if someone had surgically attached it.

"You're his wife, are you not?" The voice was tense, as if almost sad, but she spoke clearly.

I pause totally unprepared for that question, and, if she hadn't sounded so serious, I would have been rolling on the ground with laughter.

"No," I spoke slowly, but then puffed my chest out as I added, "But I'm his best friend! He was supposed to be here an hour ago- actually an hour and five minutes ago to be exact. We were gonna see this movie- forgot who was in it- Hey, you're not one of Relena's friend are you?"

"Mrs. Maxwell- Please, I have something important to tell you- please don't hang up."

"Now why would I do that?" I laughed nervously; sometimes people were so weird! "And like I said before, it's mister!"

"Mrs. Maxwell, Mr. Yuy's at the hospital. He's been... accident... Badly.. hurt. uncon-"

I couldn't hear the rest of her words. I knew she was talking- that I should have paid attention, but I couldn't get past the first sentence and the rest of the words ran through me like a bad dream. As if in slow motion, I let the receiver drop from my ear to my shoulder, somehow falling back into the cradle.

"What- What is it Duo?"

"Duo?"

I think I tried to answer the question, but my mouth was so dry -- wouldn't work. Heero's in the hospital? What happened? Was he . I swallowed hard.

I don't know how I got there, don't remember anything at all, except seeing him. He's the only thing I saw -- the only thing I saw. The world could have been in total chaos- I'd never have known. I think, though, I think my hair was wet- must have been raining outside. I think I lost the hair tie to my braid- don't remember- only him- only him.

No longer in his normal tank top and spandex shorts, he lay so vulnerable on the hospital bed. His dark hair plastered to his pale skin with blood. Part of his hair, near the back of his head, was shaved away to reveal a neatly stitched gash that was quickly bruising. His eyes, oh god, his beautiful eyes -- one swollen shut, the other shut naturally -- dark eyelashes accented against the ghostly white skin. both somehow they portraying the up-most anguish, the up-most pain. His lips tugging down slightly into a frown.

All the time I had only studied his face, walking slowly towards him. Upon reaching his side I slowly ran my fingers down his arm to another gash that went from just above his elbow to his wrist. This too was stitched up with black thread in tiny crisscrosses. I shivered and wrapped myself in a hug. There was a lump so thick in my throat that I could hardly swallow. Unwanted tears welled up in my eyes, suddenly, and for the first time I realized- I realized that... I love him. My lip trembled and I felt stupid and helpless. Why did everyone have to leave me! First Solo, then Father Maxwell and Sister Helen, now Heero? No! What did I ever do to you, God? Please, please, just don't take him- don't let him go. Please just let me wake up from this - nightmare. My eyes- I could barely see from all the tears. Pinching, pinching! - That'll wake me up! Yeah- pinching.

However stupid and unrealistic my plan was, my emotions refused to listen to my brain, and soon I was attacking my arms, my hair unraveled from its braid- veiled my face and tears from the world.

There was a sudden soft touch on my shoulder and I turned around so quickly I nearly fell over.

Quatre gave me a tiny smile and then engulfed me in a hug. I froze; no one ever gave me hugs, save Sister Helen. Good God, I must admit, I never thought Quatre could engulf anyone, he's so small!

He smoothed my hair down and whispered, in such a soothing voice, that I felt like he was trying to calm a frightened stallion twice his size.

"Shhh, it's gonna be okay, Duo. This is Heero we're talking about- remember how you told us he set his own leg?."

I shivered at that thought. Man, that had been so disgusting, well maybe disgusting is not the word- but, sheesh, it made me physically ill just thinking about it. But secretly I hope Q-man was right.

"He needs all the positive-ness we can give him, okay? He wouldn't want to see you crying and trying to pinch your arm off, now would he?"

"No," I whispered back; no, he'd call me a weakling- like Wufei does and drop my friendship. I sniffled. "No you're right Q."

He gave me a tight squeeze before pulling back.

Thanks, Quatre, you'll never know how much I needed that.

I turned back to Heero and pushed a few strands of matted hair away from his face.

"Yes, that's correct." The voice was sharp and crisp as if the person was annoyed.

I looked up and realized suddenly there was a doctor in the room. He wore a white coat and had thick glasses. His nose was so pointy I was afraid he could poke someone's eye out with it. He was so comical, trying to be so serious. Though he seemed to be in a hurry- tired of playing "twenty questions" with Wufei.

How long had he been there, talking to Wufei?

He continued, his crisp voice cutting like a knife through the sudden silence in the room. "The likely hood that he'll make it is incredibly slim. Seventy-eight percent of the people with such an injury don't make it though the first night."

"Well that's good, Heero has a twenty-tw-" Quatre smiled up a Trowa, while rubbing soothing circles against my back. Quatre was so nice, but sometimes.

"The other twenty- two percent," The doctor cut the Arabian boy off with an icy glare. It reminded me of Heero's,though his is much better tough! My bottom lip started to tremble again as I glance over at the fallen angel. "- would be better off dead because they are mentally scarred- for life."

Listening to the words I felt- Oh, hell, I felt so helpless. There was nothing I could do! Not only was Heero in a coma, but this stupid doctor had just ripped out my heart with his bare words and proceeded to stomp out all it's hope. Who said we wanted to know the chances anyway?

I dug my fingernails into my palm, because it was my fault Heero was here. If I hadn't asked him to come then -- If I had been in his place instead. Maybe if I caused myself enough pain, for all the pain Heero's going through now, then maybe, just maybe, he'd wake up.

I shook my head; I was being crazy. I sighed.

"It's not your fault, Duo," Quatre whispered.

My head shot up. Holy cow! What was that boy on- how had he known that I was thinking that? My thought were interrupted by someone who was royally pissed off - whadda ya know - Wufei.

"Have you no shame?" The Chinese boy stomped him foot- eyes blazing- at the doctor. "You talk as though it were written in stone! This isn't a weakling! This is Heero Yuy! And he will live!" Wufei screamed, his black ponytail lashing back and forth. "He will have justice!"

"This isn't a matter of the just and the unjust. This is-"

"GET OUT!" Though the order was growled, the words echoed in the room.

The doctor looked silently dumbfounded, before glaring at Wufei and walking out the door.

"Maxwell," Wufei stalked over to me, stopping just inches away. "Wake him up- that's you mission. Talk to him, onna! You're good at that, about the only thing you're good at. He likes you better than he likes the rest of us."

"That's not true." I mumbled.

"Humph. He hasn't killed you yet with all your babbling. I'd say he does like you. Give Yuy his justice, Maxwell." With that Wufei turned on his heal and left me blinking at his back.

Thanks, Wu-man.

Quatre gave Trowa a questioning glance and the silent boy nodded in response.

"Duo, we have to go - we got a mission a few hours ago - Sorry, but we have to leave you. Are you gonna be okay?"

My smile vaguely; I nodded and added in my jester voice, "Of course," not.

Yeah; 'cause I run, I hide, but I don't tell lies.

Quatre, giving me a sad smile, and Trowa, wishing me good luck with those haunting eyes - they were gone.

I turned to my more-than-usual silent partner, drawing up a chair close to the hospital bed. No noise at from him save his slow breathing and, maybe, if I had my head pressed against his chest, the faintest sound of a heart beating. Hey, at least there wasn't any clicking of those stupid keys on that laptop. We've gotta think of the good things! Yeah, the damn glass was half full, not half-empty! But, still, would that be enough?

I let out my breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding in. My hands crept up to the side of the bed without me even realizing. I let my fingers play along the creases of the hastily place sheets, before they came to a crashing halt against Heero's hand. Slowly I picked it up, turning it gently so that he's palm faced upward. I studied each line- each story- that was written across it before I pressed my cheek against it.

God, it was so cold. Wait- as long as I'm talking to God- Why? Why did this happen to us -- to him? Haven't we seen enough dying? Hasn't he gone through enough? Haven't I lost enough people close to me? I tried to stop the tears by clenching my eyes shut, locking my jaw, but a few leaked out falling into Heero's palm. Please, just don't take him.

That's when I remembered what Wufei said- to talk to him. Hell, I hadn't said more than a few words since the phone call. I shook my head and vowed that when this was all over, I would go home and burn all the phones in the world. Then, upon realizing that wouldn't solve the problem I decided to replace the word "phones" with "cars." No that wouldn't work either. Defeated I let out another sigh.

"Well, Hee-chan, how ya doin'? You're not treating to kill me cause I called you "chan," well thanks! I really appreciate that."

No answer, of course.

"That great!? Well, I must say, I'm not doing that well."

I paused for a second, feeling a lump rise in my throat- stupid feelings!! Who asked for them anyway!?

"So how are you and Relena?"

Silence.

"She asked you to marry her!? Wow- pretty straightforward for a lady! I would have thought her the type to want you to ask her. Hey, ya know she hasn't come to see you-"

An unwanted tear escaped, trickling down my check before I violently pushed it away. Stupid fugitive.

"I came-"

I thought I heard crickets chirping.

"Heero- I know you like her and all but I just. You're gonna think me sick -- I didn't meant for it to happen. If I could, I'd make it go away. But, but I didn't even know 'til today. I'm just afraid I might not get to tell you, and I'd hate myself if I didn't get to... I never even realized -- never even thought about it. I haven't ever thought like this before- but when this happened, and, well, I know you'd rather be with Relena- Queen of the world- than an orphan- from L2- but Wufei, he told me to talk, and Quatre was- Trowa, he- Heero- I love you!"

I clutched his hand in mine and buried my face against his chest- balling my eyes out.

"Maxwell? Are you awake?"

I mumbled something and buried my head in my pillow.

"Maxwell! Get up- onna! You don't want to tear the stitches open, do you?!"

Grumbling, I pulled myself up. My hair falling in my eyes. Sheesh, my back was killing me; I wonder why? Finally brushing back my hair I nearly stopped breathing. I was holding Heero's hand- and - and.

"Maxwell!"

" Wu-man!? How are you doing?" I jumped around, looking up at him. "Have you been here long?"

Oddly his hair wasn't in its usual tight ponytail. Over his shoulder he had a rather large bag. Stifling a yawn I raised an eyebrow.

"Winner packed a few of your things and Yuy's, so we'll have someone with him at all times. I'll take over both of your missions."

"So it's not a dream," I sighed, looking over at Heero then back to Wufei. "Thanks, Wufei, thanks a lot. Sorry to dump all these missions on you, but thanks for letting me stay. I bet you'll be tired- I mean working both your missions and ours- I owe you one." I gave a weak imitation of my manic grin.

"No, Maxwell, your mission will be far more strenuous than Quatre, Trowa, or myself will take on in the next few weeks." He paused, a weird expression coming over his face. "I found this in your room. Thought it might make this hospital room look more like your other room." He handed over the thin gray item- Heero's laptop..

Okay, before you get any ideas the safe-house, we had been staying in recently only had two bedrooms- each with two twin beds in them. So I had been rooming with at redirect-bak-20050612 line 137. ero- as usual.

"Thank-you."

He nodded then left and again I was left blinking at his back. I knew Quatre hadn't packed the bag- he and Trowa had already left for that mission.

"Thanks- Wufei."

I looked down at my lap- where Heero's "love" sat. Then I glanced at the Perfect Soldier before letting out a heavy sigh. He hadn't even moved at all.

"Guess we'd better unpack, eh, Hee-chan?"

My bottom lip trembled dangerously as I clenched my jaw. I threw the stupid computer in the chair, as I stood up. It flew open-

"Why- why can't you glare at me? Yell you stupid little 'Omae o korosu' phrase? Please- anything- anything but this total silence- total nothing. I can't- I can't do this- I can't- not- not without you. Oh, god, I'm turning into a love-sick puppy!" I wailed, finally noticing that something had fallen from the open laptop.

I bent down to pick it up.

"What the-?"

It was a book- one of those blank kinds that you write in. It couldn't be Heero's; he only typed- so whose?

I let it fall open to any page. I admit it! Curiosity killed this cat.

_October 4th_

_That girl was here today. I swear- I wish I could pull that trigger on her- She's so annoying- worse than Duo. That's not fair to Duo I guess. She always seems to show up when I'm out with him. You know only dogs can understand her, when she starts wailing about weddings and how we were meant to be together. All it does for me is give me a massive headache. She makes me sick! No matter what I do, she continues to follow me around. You'd think a person would get the point after having a gun pointed at them. Enough of her- she's of no importance._

_I returned from a mission today with Duo; it was successful. He was mad at me for_  
_trying to self-destruct. I wonder if he really cares._

_He asked if I wanted to go to a movie. I hate movies- they're a waste of time. Or for people who want to escape reality. But if Duo's going, I don't think I'd- he kept going on about it how it would be-_

It was the end of the page- I couldn't turn it. What would it say? That I was a stupid for wanting to go to the movie? That I was annoying? That he couldn't stand me. Of course it was true, but I couldn't handle it if he said it. Because however hard I tried to tell myself that I didn't like him -- didn't care what he said about me, that he was a guy and I was a guy and that this was - this was wrong. I couldn't bring myself to move away -- to walk out that door.

TBC

I just did some editting; it was in drastic need. Hope it flows better.


	2. Silent Sleeping

  
Meet Me Half Way  
Part 2  
  
The sound of birds is usually such a beautiful sound in the morning. But not when you wake up in a hospital room- not when you wake up with His journal in your hands- still on that horribly terrifying page- still with that question driving in your blood- what will the next page say? It funny, you know, 'cause I didn't wake up like that. Nope. I did have the journal in my hands and I was in the hospital room- but I didn't hear any birds.  
  
I had my hands folded under my chin on His bed; the journal pressed down beneath them. My hair still in my face- I frowned...I really wanted a hair tie... But then I saw him. And you know what? I smiled and slipped the journal on the night stand- closed. I know, I know! You were all very impatient to see what was next in it- heh, you know soon enough...  
  
He was so pretty, even with all His bruises- stitches, so beautiful just lying there. I sighed.   
  
"Excuse me, is this, um, Heero Yuy?"  
  
I turned around sharply to see a pale man- so frail I thought the air conditioning- if turned on high- might cause him to fall over. He had pale blonde hair- not plain like Quatre's but more like the he'd been out in the sun- how could he be- he was so white! The light blue eyes that hide behind thin framed glasses were directed at Heero- not me.  
  
Funny- I thought the door had been shut.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
He looked at me. His eyes soft- "Sorry if I scared you. I'm Dr. Leigh- Preston Leigh. Just came to give him a check over." Lips curling in a sad smile. "Heero Yuy?" He asked again, extending a hand- delicate finger pointing towards Heero.  
  
I nodded slowly.  
  
"Is - Is he doing good? I mean, do you think he'll make it?" I asked, watching Heero's chest rise and fall slowly.  
  
"That boy is lucky- not many even make it this far- I'm sure they've already told you."  
  
I nodded again looking up at him. He looked back, his eyes held something so familiar and I knew suddenly he had been through what I was going through now- only...   
  
"It's been said people in comas- they can't respond. If you have anything to say- as morbid as it sounds- this maybe your last chance. Play your cards well, little one, for you're playing a game of life and death. Instead of becoming the actor, you're now the writer and it's up to you whether he lives or not- I can see from the way you look at him, the way, even in his coma, his body reacts to your presence. Little one, you've become Shinigami to your angel. Everything that happens now depends on what you do and say."  
  
Was I supposed to believe all of this? Did he really think just because he was nicer than the other doctors I'd believe him?  
  
"Don't believe me? It's okay- I won't believe me if I were you... Here, come here- walk as if you were about to leave. Don't though- he'll- just don't." He stressed the last word.  
  
What was there to lose? Slowly I stood up and took tentative steps towards the door. Since when did I find it hard to walk? I didn't like him! Not at all! I reached my hand up to the doorknob, turning my head back slightly to look at him.  
  
"Oh, my god! Heero!!!!" I ran back over to him, almost tripping over myself. "Heero! Stop it! I'm back I'm not leaving!!!"   
  
His fists where clenched into the sheets, and his back arched against the bed. Was that sweat? Did I cause him to do this?? With pleading eyes I looked back at Dr. Leigh. I didn't want to know what would have happened had I left...  
  
Nodding, the doctor took a step forward, brushing a hand over Heero's forehead. Everything went back to normal- "He seems to be fine- now."  
  
Now being the key word there. What about in the next five minutes? Or tomorrow? What about next year- if there is one for Him? Mmm? I bet he couldn't answer that. My weak smile reflected his sad one when our eyes locked. I didn't ask- because I didn't want the answer- if I asked them out loud- then they'll all come true... I looked away.  
  
"But I've already told him and he's still- like this-" Roughly I pushed the tears, that threatened to pour out, away with the back of my hand, never looking up.  
  
"Perhaps he didn't hear you..."  
  
As the words sunk in I glanced up to thank him for the small bit of hope- doctors usually don't- but... he... he was gone!  
  
Again the door swung open, another doctor filing in.  
  
"Morning... Just here to check up on him- do an evaluation," She smiled.  
  
"But- but- someone just did that," I whispered. Why'd they have to keep bothering him?  
  
She gave me a probing look. "Um, maybe that was yesterday, sir. I can understand how everything would eventually blend together. It's been a week since you got here and you barely ever sleep-"  
  
"A week!?"  
  
"MmmHmm." She moved towards Heero, hands lightly running over his face, pulling his eyelids back. Out of nowhere she produced a small flashlight, shining it in his eyes.  
  
I watched, silently shocked, as his pupils almost vanished under the light- consumed by the fever-y blue storm that swirled around them. A week already? That wasn't possible! I mean I could have sworn only three days ago I had asked Him about- about the movie.  
  
"He's doing pretty good- for the circumstances. I think he's gonna come through." She nodded at me obviously, nervously pitying me- yeah, I know, that's a weird way to describe a nod- but that's what she did. "It'll be okay."  
  
Nod and smile- just nod and smile. That's what I had to do until she left. I doubt she meant to, but she caused me to burst into tears that I didn't know I had left. Funny really...  
  
It's never okay. Things will never be the same. None of us will ever be able to get in a car again and not be scared out of our minds that this might happen- again. I don't think my heart will ever stop trying to escape from its cage in my chest when the phone rings.  
  
My hands wrapped around my trembling body and I started rocking. Heero- I wanted Him so bad that it hurt. I wouldn't care if he glared at me, or anything! I just wanted to see him normal again- not lying so lifelessly on a hospital bed for the rest of his life. Just normal again- so I could get angry at Relena for bugging him senseless, so I could laugh at his blushes when Relena asked naively if we were an "item"... So he could glare at me, then tell me all the ways he was going to kill me as he chased me around in circles, leaving that Queen of the world to blink at our backs! So I could make faces at him when he was typing on that stupid laptop. But no- nothing would be normal again! Nothing would be OKAY! Yeah- that's what they say- be prepared for the worst! BE prepared for the worst!!! Because nothing was ever okay- well, I don't like being prepared for the worst- I don't like being told how lucky he was! If he was so fucking lucky then this wouldn't have happened!!!!! Never would have happened if he had been lucky- if he hadn't know me...  
  
//Heero wouldn't want to see you crying...// Heero wouldn't want to see me...crying.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Heero wouldn't want that," I sniffled wiping my now runny nose with the back of my sleeve. "Uck, that's pretty." I looked away- to Heero. "Nope, nope, we don't want Hee-chan to think us weak. No way, that'd make- for sure- your chances be nonexistent."  
  
I really hate crying. First off it makes your eyes start to sting and your nose get runny. Blah- who wants a runny nose? Well- only if I get to take that runny nose medicine- you know the kind? Nah, probably not, probably don't have it anymore... Duo's getting sidetracked again! Bad boy! Anyway- secondly- after you're done (crying that is) you- or is it just me?- look like the dead, all puffy eyed and paled-only not all stinky, unless you jumped in a pile of garbage to cry and even then it's a different stinky...  
  
Shaking my head at my thoughts I pushed off the chair.  
  
"Ouchie! Yaoiee!" My eyes widened as I clamped my hand over my mouth, looking around. I don't know what the word means but last time I said it Heero, who was reading something- a mission, I guess- on that laptop, blushed redder that tomatoes-in-a-red-room-with-red-carpet-and-red-lights. Then he glared in my direction and told me to shut up. Yep, I know you're thinkin' Heero never blushes and I just spit out two times that he has. Well those are the only two times I know of... Hah- and I saw them both!!! But still... I wonder what yaoi means. It must have a slang meaning, 'cause when I looked it up in the Japanese dictionary (that I have to keep with me at all times in case Heero starts talking gibberish.) it said no plot, no point, something along those lines... And that just couldn't make Mr. Perfect soldier blush that much.  
  
Oh- why did I scream it in the first place? Well- my hair got caught on the chair. And if you've got hair as long as mine, you'd understand.  
  
After untangling it from the arm of the evil chair, I went to find the bag Wufei had dropped off. "Enough's enough! I'm fining me a hair tie and get my braid back- or at least- brush it!"   
  
Digging through it, I started to give up hope- only able to find a brush.  
  
"Oyie! That's over with!" I placed the brush on the stand two hours later.  
  
Sitting on the edge of the bed, I let my hands flop into my lap. But they hardly stayed there long as I looked at Heero, going up almost immediately to brush his hair away from his face.  
  
The phone on the other side of the room rang and I started.  
  
"Oh, man, I hate phones," was my muttered reply as I dragged my feet to it.  
  
"Hello?" I glanced out the window- it was raining again.  
  
"Duo? This is Quatre- How are you?" His voice was so concerned and straight to the point.  
  
"Oh- Q-man, I'm fine, really." I glanced back at Heero, expecting to find him lying there peacefully.  
  
"We're coming over soon, okay? Just finished the mission. It might take us a few hour-"  
  
Heero twisted in his sleeping state towards me, face distorted. For a second I let the phone go silent as Quatre waited for his answer and I stood staring at Heero.  
  
"Oh- damn- Q, I've gotta go!" Slamming the phone down I ran back to the bed and immediately he relaxed. "Oh, god, Heero stop scaring me! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"  
  
*  
  
Oh, he's so much thinner- aren't they feeding him?" Quatre asked, brow knitted adorably as he looked at Heero.  
  
"Quatre, I think it's normal for this to happen- I doubt they'd let him starve." Trowa commented, breaking his silence for the first time since he's walked in.  
  
They had woken me up when they arrived. Quatre being worried over both Heero and I- did I see a hint of jealous in Trowa's eyes, naw, couldn't be- made a rather noisy entrance. I had rolled over when the door slammed open to see who it was and fell off the bed. That was a surprise- let me tell you!- added fact that I didn't even know I was on a bed- let alone His bed. Enough to make my hair turn gray! And that would be a bummer! For real! Could you really see me with gray hair?[1]   
  
  
I tried to sit down only to end up hopping up again with a hiss. "Man, I think I'm getting a bruise now."  
  
Trowa let out a low chuckle and Heero-  
  
"Oh me[2] gosh! Did he just snort? At something I said!!!??? So you can hear me, can you, mister?!  
  
"Well- if ya don't mind would ya please wake up? I mean really some of us are getting sore rears from sitting here waiting for you!" I shook a finger at his still unconscious form. Not a sound, what do I expect?- "Well, fine then!" I plopped back in the chair totally forgetting what happened before.  
  
"YAAAOUUUCH!"  
  
*  
  
"Still here, Mr. Maxwell?" A nurse passing by Heero's room paused to ask.  
  
"Of course! Couldn't have Heero waking up with no one here he knew!" I winked at her.  
  
She giggled as she replied, "Well I'm sure he will soon."  
  
"SUSAN!!" I heard someone shouting down the hall and she immediately glanced in the direction the voice had come from. "Well, I gotta go- work ya know!" She shrugged, giving me a broad grin. "Hey, you should probably rest up while he's still outta of it!" She suggested before running out the door.  
  
Yeah, you're probably right, but first I've got to talk to him- tell him the positives... and, if Dr. Leigh's right, make sure he heard...  
  
"Well, Hee-chan, you know what? You've been out of it for three weeks. And, well-um-eh- here we go again, but I've got to say this. I wish I knew you were- like if you could hear me you'd move your right hand or something," I sighed, unknowingly glancing at his right hand. Hey, I really wanted to know he was hearing me. Maybe it's because I wished so hard for it or because I was so tired that I just dreamed it, but his hand did move! It did! His right hand moved!  
  
I felt my eyes grow to the size of watermelons and I heard myself stutter, "If-if-y-ou-you-c-c-can-hear-mee-di-di-do- it-again." As if forced to stay but forced to move too, I saw the hand shake- clutched against the sheets, then flex out- long fingers extended as if in reach-, finally flopping back against the bed motionless.  
  
"I'll- I'll take that as a yes." Scooting up to the bed- I don't want the whole hospital to know my secret!- I started. "Okay- you officially scared me to death when I heard you were in an accident. I've- I don't remember the last time I was ever this terrified- not even when Solo... I felt as if part of my world had been ripped away from me without me even getting a chance to acknowledge it." Why was I pouring my heart out to a guy in a coma, again? I suddenly felt very stupid, but when I looked back down at him- his face so innocently and obviously in pain- my words started again. "When I saw you on the bed- I don't expect you to understand- but suddenly I knew- I just knew as if a light suddenly came on in my head. To tell you the truth- I think I always have, only I didn't know what it was. Because everyone knows that it's so wrong- that its' so wring for me- for me to //love// you." My voice ended a little softer than a whisper.  
  
Yeah- Heero Yuy- I- LOVE- YOU! Don't know why- but hey, there it is Yep and now the world is gonna grill me alive because "boys are supposed to like girls" and the birds and the bees just don't fly that way. I felt like an idiot- how many people confess their love to people in comas? But it wasn't //so// bad- at least he couldn't reject my straight away. Straight being the key word because he was //straight//. Why do people do that? Classify as straight? What about the others who aren't? Did they- or should I say we- really like being thought of as a bent line? Not perfect- less than perfection- because we loved a person!?  
  
I knew when he woke up- he'd push as far away from me as possible. I mean look at Him! He's Heero the-Perfect-Soldier Yuy, for crying out loud! He had to be with Relena and that was that! No matter what his stupid journal said. Yep, might as well get used to the fact now. It would hurt less later if I just stayed away. The more I looked at Him the close I got and the closer I got the more hope fluttered in my chest. Couldn't have that now could we?  
  
Pushing away I shut my eyes tightly.  
  
  
  
"Wake up! Sleepy head!" I laughed in a sing-songy voice, playing with Heero's hair as I did.  
  
Amazingly his eyes opened slowly as if he had awoken from a dream. "Relena?" He whispered.  
  
"Uh, no- it's Duo, man." I replied, waving my hand in front of his face. "See?"  
  
"No," He growled.  
  
Oh the ever wordy Heero! You can always look to him if you're in need of a good conversation!   
  
"Quiet doing that with my hair," He snapped.  
  
  
"Oh, eheh," immediately I dropped my hand. "Sorry."  
  
"Oh. Really- that's good- it'd be bad if you didn't cause that'd mean you were blind then they probably wouldn't let you go on anymore missions and I know that would break you're icicle heart- then it'd probably melt all over something Quatre owned that blows up when it gets wet- not that he couldn't buy another one of whatever it was- but still he'd be all worried and-"  
  
"Baka." He hissed.  
  
"Am not!" I pouted.  
  
His cobalt blue eyes narrowed dangerously and I shut my mouth.  
  
"I meant I heard you when you said you loved me."  
  
Oh, God- what's next? I waited, staring into the ocean-y depths of his irises.  
  
"Do you expect me to return this emotion?" Slowly- ever so slowly- I shook my head. How could he ever think that?  
  
"Good- I don't."  
  
Suddenly Relena stormed in flinging her arms around his neck and he- he smiled.  
  
I thought I would cry- just burst into tears- but I didn't have anymore left, I'd used them all on Him.  
  
"What's he doing here?" I heard her whisper in His ear.  
  
He looked at me and with a simple shrug of the shoulders dismissed the question.  
  
Removing herself from around Him, Relena glared at me like I was a bug she was about to kill. She screamed at me, " That's disgusting. How could you ever think that he would like you? You? A filthy, orphaned thief? Only good at getting the ones you love killed!  
  
"You're so sick! It's wrong to be like you- to be you! You're wrong!"  
  
You're wrong.  
  
Everything you do is wrong-wrong-wrong.  
  
I never heard a word she said. No. I never heard her voice. But I heard the words; they were formed from His voice. His eyes spoke them as he looked as me so coldly, laughing so hard at me, at my love for him.  
  
  
  
I snapped my head up, breathing heavily- sweat clinging to me. Where was I? Where was Heero? Why? How?... Why?  
  
Hold up! One question at a time! One question at a time, my mind seemed to scream at me.  
  
In the hospital room, I was in the hospital room- in the chair. And Heero? Almost painfully I looked over to the bed, but no- he was still there sleeping away. It wasn't real then? I stepped over to the bed, touching his shoulder. If he had been out of the coma this little act would have caused Him to fly up and in two seconds flat have a gun pointed at me. Pleasant thought, eh?  
  
I let out a sigh of relief- even smiling.  
  
It was just a dream. Just a dream. But I couldn't go back to sleep now- so I might as well talk to him.  
  
"Heero," I leaned close to his face my hair falling around him. I really needed to find a hair tie- maybe Quatre could bring one, I'd ask later. Right now, since I couldn't sleep, I might as well try to wake our //sleeping// beauty. "Heero," I whispered again. "Man, you know I saw Wufei today- he came by. I thought I heard him say he was going to the hangar to give you gundam a new paint job. Mmm, now that I think about it- he was holding a can of neon pink paint too. If you don't wake up soon then you might have a new Neon pink Wing Zero." I laughed, so sure that's he'd jump up and run after Wufei- even though yesterday when Wu-man dropped by he had been heading on a mission to steal information on the oz organization.   
  
Letting out a sigh when he didn't move, I tried again. "Hey, that Relena-girl, she announced on TV- the other day- a world-wide search for 'Heero Yuy'. Looks like somebody's got the hots for you!!!"  
  
His brow knitted in either confusion or anger- I couldn't tell, but I froze surprised by his sudden facile expression. His face dreadfully close to mine- slowly the inches that separated us close- and I swear I never //moved//!!! Those lips that had always formed a small frown grazed against mine. I caught my breath and had to remind myself to breathe out-loud, my eyes widening. I always thought his lips would be rough, course- but the were so soft. Again they were pressed against mine, this time slightly harder. His hands that were lifeless before were buried in my hair. He gasped a little and I pulled back. My eyes- that I had closed unknowingly- fluttered open to see his face pout in determination. His lips crushed against mine, tongue demanding entrance, sparring with mine before pulling back. Slowly he dropped back to the pillows eyes never opening.  
  
My hands stole up to my lips.  
  
He had kissed me. My lips were warm and, I'm sure, my face flushed. That meant he was- was awake.  
  
I barely got the thought through my head when the once closed door flew open.  
  
The swarmed in like ants- only they had clipboards, pens, and scrubs. Suddenly I felt as if I'd been plucked up from where I'd been sitting on the edge of Heero's bed and dropped on my butt in the middle of a Swahili speaking village.  
  
From the few words I understood I grasped they ere just running normal tests.  
  
"Looks like you've done well, little Shinigami."  
  
Can you say heart-o-tack!?!?!?! I nearly smashed my head against the ceiling at the soft voice behind me. With a quick gasp I shifted in my sit to glance over my shoulder.  
  
"Dr. Leigh." I left out a heavy sigh, pushing my already slightly ratty hair behind my hair. His hand on my shoulder, strangely, let me breathe a bit easier.  
  
"Probably should call your friends? Maybe a quick shower? You don't want him to think you haven't been taking care of yourself." Always that sad smile, as he winked- sadly!- at me.  
  
Pressing my lips together in agreement. "Yeah they said they wanted to know the minute he snapped out of it." I slowly stood up, stretching- feeling like a kitten- how long had I been sitting there?  
  
"There's a phone at the nurses' station you can use- might be able to hear better out there than in here," A nurse piped in. "This way, sir, please."  
  
Oh, man- I wanted to kiss her! Ha! No girl am I! Nope! Nope! I'm a guy!!!!!!- Who loves a guy- though- maybe it'd be better if she thought I was a girl... Too much thinking! I shook my head.  
  
Smiling slightly, I followed her with a quick glance back. Dr. Leigh- was gone and Heero was lying in the hands of those evil doctors- maybe I should go back... Okay- wait a second! Now why do I care about this doctor dude? Oh- yeah- I remember now- he was super nice!  
  
"Here you go- just dial away..." She gave me a smile before flipping her hair and walking away.  
  
Another phone- this was how it all started. I decided I didn't like //them//. Slowly I picked it up and dialed the numbers.  
  
"Hello? Quatre Winner speaking." He was always so cheerful sounding on the phone-   
  
"Quatre?" I sucked in a quick lung-full of air.  
  
"Duo is that you?  
  
  
  
I let the water splash over me- my eyes closed, just for a minute letting the water run over me like none of this had ever happened. It felt so good to take a shower- my hair felt so dirty. With closed eyes I reached for my shampoo, glad the Heero's room had the small bathroom attached to it. It made things so convenient- even if this was the first time I had ever used the shower... man- why didn't anyone just say "Duo, man, take a shower!" Probably because it wouldn't have done anything. But now it would- I could take showers if he was awake...  
  
Now things would be slowly slipping back to the normal. We could go home and it would be just great. I let the water rinse out the trances of bubbly-ness that the shampoo had created and quickly shut off the water, reaching blindly for my towel.  
  
  
  
"Whadda're you doing back in here? I thought- I thought he was done for today." I whispered.  
  
"Maxwell, is it? Duo Maxwell? He- he lapsed into another coma."  
  
"He did what?!" I hugged the towel- that I had been about to hang up- close to my chest.  
  
"He's in another coma."  
  
"Please, no..." My voice trailed off. "Please- could you leave us alone for today? If- if there's anything serious- I think I've been here long enough to know- I'll call you. Please." Whether they could tell or not I was begging them.  
  
"Well- there's nothing more we can do right now- so I don't know why not." The single doctor nodded before leaving.  
  
I had barely sat down when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"I thought that you said he didn't have to do anything more today," I spoke in a cool voice as the door cracked open.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
I looked up to see Quatre slipping in- Trowa and Wufei not far behind.  
  
"Duo? What happened? Why the silent tears?" He asked blue eyes showing nothing but concern as he stepped closer, allowing room for the others.  
  
Before I had realized what I was doing I had jumped up and ran towards the little Arabian, throwing my arms around him. The way two close sisters would hug- that was what the hug reminded me of at least.  
  
"Oh, Quatre!" I sobbed. "He's in another coma!"  
  
I felt so utterly hopeless and weak.  
  
"Shhh, Duo, you're not weak." He whispered. "Even if Wufei was in your position he'd be acting- if not just like you- worse."  
  
I let the smile tug at my lips at that thought as I heard Wufei shout out a snappy comeback.  
  
"Would not!"  
  
I laughed a little as Quatre continued to whisper soothing to me. I hope Trowa was getting jealous! I wonder what a jealous Trowa looks like...  
  
"But-" Remembering- why do I always have to remember?  
  
"Duo- this is Heero we're talking about."   
  
  
~TBC~  
  
  
  
[1] Duo: Eh-Yep, trying to be Sephiroth for Halloween... I'd have to get Heero to be Cloud-  
[2] Anne: Yes I meant to do that!  
  
Anne: Mmmm,* blinks at papers in her hands* Anyway- I hope you enjoyed it... So stay tuned for part 3 * smiles* Bye- Bye now!^_^  



	3. Girltalk can be stressful

A big GOMEN for how long this has taken me to put up. (I've been away from computers for FOREVER!) So it's finally here ^_^ ENJOY!  
  
  
Chapter 3: Girltalk can be stressful  
  
"…Du…o…make…make…it stop…"  
  
Opening one eye, I looked at my watch. It took a moment for my eyes to focus.  
  
"Go back to sleep, Heero, it's two in the morning, for Christ's sake." I closed my eyes again, trying myself to go back to sleep. Wait a second- Heero was!? My eyes flew open and I jumped up engulfing him in a hug. He was so thin- I could feel every bone in his body. "You're awake! Heero, You're awake!" Squeezing him as tightly as I could without causing him to burst, I yelped excited, "Quatre! Trowa! Wufei! Look he's awake!"  
  
"He's awake?" Yawning.  
  
"Are you sure, Maxwell?"  
  
"Oh, Heero, we're so glad you're awake! It's been three weeks! We were so worried!" I chattered happily to him. My eyes almost closed because I was smiling so much.  
  
Cobalt blue haunted me- just the clouded, unmasked color alone sent shivers up my spine. They looked so vulnerable, so full of sorrow- thousands of years older than Heero was. What was it that made them look like that? Pain? They narrowed slightly- his hands tightening on the front of my shirt.  
  
"Duo, it hur- make it stop."  
  
"What is it Heero? What's wrong?"   
  
You know, after having three weeks to think of exactly what I was going to say to him when he woke up, I quite easily abandoned my prepared speeches, throwing them all out the window, and came up with something as lame and stupid as "What is it, Heero? What's wrong?" And suddenly I felt like a mother hen; I hoped he wouldn't notice my odd behavior-  
  
His eyes widened from their almost glare to a shocked look. He doubled over, his head falling in my lap, for I was sitting on his bed. I quickly grabbed at his shoulders, pulling him up. His head bowed, I shook him slightly. His head lolled back and forth- eyes closed.  
  
"Heero! Heero!?"   
  
Struggling to keep him from toppling forward again, also tried to hold his head up.  
  
"Heero?!"  
  
Slowly he opened his eyes as though he was trying to acknowledge that I had called him. Instead of seeing the "whites" of his eyes- oh, god, I almost jumped from the bed. Blood crept up trying to blend with the haunting blue. He blinked and the dark red liquid tumbled over the rims of his eyes falling like red tears down his pale cheeks. Out of the corner of his mouth another thin stream of the dark liquid flowed. From his nose a third stream came; I gasped - what was I to do? To pull away from him now would surely mean his death if what Dr. Leigh said was right… So I pulled him close even though I was scared. What was wrong?   
  
"Hee-" All of us gasped it at the same time the blood dripped from his chin and splattered onto my white shirt. The pure white scared with a dark red stain. We were never able to get the "-ro" out because the doctors stormed in.  
  
"Internal bleeding of the brain?"  
  
A curt nod- "Came out of the eyes, nose, and mouth."  
  
One of them grabbed a pen from her shirt and immediately started scribbling notes.  
  
"Get him to the emergency room!"   
  
I was pushed out of the way, landing on the floor, watching them in horror pull Heero on to a stretcher.  
  
"Patient 114 to the emergency room," Another one snapped into a walkie-talkie, as the rolled him away.  
  
Jumping up I ran to the doorway, one of the doctors stayed behind and held me back from follow. Dr. Leigh. "He has a name," I screamed down the hallway. My eyes- they were tearing up again. "He has a name!" I was leaning over in the doctor's arms. "He's not a number! Not a mindless number! He's Heero."  
  
"Duo, don't make this any harder on us, Please. If there's anything I can tell you- just ask."  
  
"Where- where are they taking him?" I whispered, my mouth suddenly dry.  
  
Wistfully the man looked down the hall, slowly pushing his glasses up with his middle finger in an elegant manner.  
  
"To surgery, possibly a CAT scan- waking up from the second coma caused the brain to start bleeding again. Never seen it before, very lucky though, the bleeding from the eyes kept the brain from swelling too much to cause death. Man, he must have a guardian angel looking out for him." He looked at me when he said that, a sad smile tugging at his delicate lips. Then he turned, leaving us all standing in the doorway.  
  
"What did he mean by that?" Quatre asked, confused frown on his face.  
  
I shrugged my shoulders avoiding eye contact- 'cuz I run, I hide, but I never lie- and they could tell by just looking at me that I wasn't giving the whole truth- I'm Shinigami.  
  
"So," Quatre started again. "Now we'll be able to bring Heero home- as soon as this surgery thing is done, right?"  
  
Wufei's reaction surprised me. He snorted and gave the blonde a look of pure disgust. Sometimes I think he gets "too big for his britches" or something like that. I mean, just because he understands what's going on doesn't mean he has to snub us off - if we don't. Now don't get me wrong- I really like him. Just sometimes, I think, he's giving us a puzzle to put together but not giving us the last five pieces. Since we can't figure out the picture with the holes in it- he feels it's only just to punish us. Like an eye for an eye- only instead of taking the eye of the one who took his eye - we suffer. Maybe I'm wrong, but I hope not- because I'd rather there be something wrong with his life that causes him to act like that than for this to just be his normal, "cheerful" attitude towards life.   
  
"No, Quatre," Trowa placed a firm, but gentle hand on the smaller boy's shoulder- looking off into some other world- like always.  
  
But his voice brought me out of my other world into the real one. Man, if I actually talked as much as I thought- then I'd understand Heero's reasons for calling me a loud-mouthed baka. Heero…  
  
"He can't come home for a while. He has to go through therapy now." The deep, soothing voice of our usually silent friend seemed to say to me that it was going to be okay - that I didn't have to worry anymore.  
  
"But that'll only take Heero a few days," Quatre pointed out.  
  
"As much as we'd like to think of him as a Perfect Soldier, we have to realize that his armor has fallen and there's no more spandex shorts to hide his guns…" Trowa's green eyes turned to the hospital bed, seeming to focus on an invisible Heero.  
  
I would have laughed; I almost did, if the situation hadn't been so morbid. How could Trowa say that with a straight face? I remember, one time- when we were at one of the schools, Heero had been called on another mission. He thought I was asleep, I guess, but who could when they get the chance to see how he hides his gun in freaking spandex shorts. Hey, it's not that bad, you hentai, he just sticks it between his hip and his extra black layer of skin - half-way in, half-way out and that tank top hides the rest. And you thought he-  
  
We sure must have been standing there a long time- Trowa still talking with Quatre- or surgery has become like a fast food place. Either way the doctors, out of no where, wheeled the object of our conversation back in. Then they vanished leaving only a nurse in their wake.  
  
Eyes clamped tightly together, fingers digging into the mattress, and hair- as usual- haphazardly- framing his face was what my angel looked like.  
  
"What? Why is he? What did you do?" I almost shrieked. Quatre and Trowa gave me a worried glance, probably wondering if they should hold me back from the nurse or not.  
  
"They did some surgery- to stop the bleeding- he almost came off the anesthesia half way through it. You might want to give him some of these when he's able enough to swallow them." The nurse pulled out a small medicine bottle, handing it to me before again busying herself with settling her patient back into his room. Surprisingly he had loosened up, hands almost resting on the mattress.  
  
Dumbfounded, I stared at it…wasn't it bad if someone almost came off that stuff in surgery- I shivered. "What- what is it?"  
  
"Oh, honey," She looked up at me her eyes holding sympathy. "He's a lot stronger than he looks! You've got a good man!" She said earnestly, patting Heero's leg as if saying "Good Boy".  
  
I've got a good man? What was she talking about?  
  
"Oh- the medicine- dear me, I'm so sorry! You were asking about the medicine! I've been working since four p.m. yesterday- shift's almost over." She beamed. My eyes shifted to the clock on the bedside table already it was eight in the morning. "It's kind of like Tylenol - pain killer - only a lot stronger; you can't get it over the counter." She pulled the needle out of the vein in Heero's hand, throwing it into the trashcan next to the bed. I wondered how long it had been in there. "After this wears off a little he'll still be a little tipsy- you should probably stay close to him. I've heard that some people get a bit panicky. He might think his cute little girl left him for another man if you leave." She pinched my cheek.  
  
And then it clicked. She also thought I was a girl - not again. I gave her a weak smile.  
  
Something on her waist started blinking and she pouted, turning to look down at a beeper like thing.  
  
"Only five more minutes and they're calling me to room 254 - that grumpy old man in there… Good luck, sweetie." She flashed me a bright smile, nodding at Quatre and Trowa - dimly I wondered were Wufei had gone to - before leaving.  
  
There was a long pause in which I busied myself with studying the tile patterns on the floor. I couldn't stop thinking about when Heero had kissed me- had he really known it was me? Man, if only I could talk to someone! A shiver ran up my spine - one of the nervous kinds, when you want to do something but were too afraid of what will happen- I had to tell someone! It was itching at me like a wonderfully, juicy secret that a little girl wants to tell her best friend. But - wait - it was my best friend who kissed me and, well… I think he already knows he did it. And if he doesn't - I'm not sure I want to refresh him memory. I mean, for all I know, he might of thought me someone else… if I told him he might never talk to me again. It would kill me if he did that- a very slow and painful death. That or I'd get a black eye. Neither sounded very tempting. Nope, there's no way I'm telling Mr. Icicle! But I do have to tell someone! Because - if I don't, then my thought would keep running in the same stupid circle- and then I might get bored! Scary!!!!  
  
"Last night, before you came in, well-" I stopped, very embarrassed. Suddenly I didn't want Trowa to hear. "Um, hey- Trowa- Can, Can I talk to Quatre - um, alone? I know later he'll tell you want I said - cause you share everything - but can I just talk to him alone first? No offense!"  
  
The one eye that wasn't obscured by his bangs widened with surprise and he looked to the Arabian.  
  
Quatre gave him a sweet smile and shooed him off. The look on his face all but screaming "girl talk" even though we're obviously not girls.  
  
The door had barely closed when I started spilling out my thoughts like water spilling over a dam after a flood.  
  
"Last night- right before you all came in - Heero - he kind of - sorta - came out of the coma for a few seconds, you know. An, um, well, ya see, I had been talking to him like you said to - and well -"  
  
"Duo," Quatre gave me a somewhat exasperated but amused expression. "Just tell me already." Was he giggling? This wasn't a laughing matter! Man, this was of life-or-death importance! "Come on! Just tell me," he smiled so that his eyes closed giving a face that only reminded me of sunshiny-ness.   
  
"Heero-Well- I'm not sure he meant to- I wish he meant to-" I pulled in a deep breath. "Quatre - you - you don't care about - um - you don't care about like if a guy - no, a girl - lets say my friend - who's a girl, um, guy - well, kind of likes this other - um girl - I mean guy - girl - no, guy. I mean you wouldn't stop being their friend would you - if you were me?" My eyes locked with his and I felt as if everything had stopped in the world.  
  
"Wha?" His eyes went wide and he blushed as if I had just asked him if his sisters had ever dressed him up as a girl when he was little. "Duo- you don't have any friends - besides us." If we were an anime show then I know he'd have the biggest sweatdrop. "Um - it's fine with me if you like Heero."  
  
"How did-? I didn't even!" I huffed.  
  
"But I'll still be your friend. I could care careless who you like- that's not why you're my friend, you're my friend because you're such a unique person. And sometimes, I know, you put on your jester mask to make us laugh when we're in the darkest places- just to make us feel better and I know you too are hurting, but you take care of us first. We all appreciate that… You care more about others than you do yourself sometimes.  
  
Oh, I know it sounds mushy and stupid, but I let out a huge sigh of relief. I'm glad I didn't have to explain all that!  
  
"So what is it you have to tell me?"  
  
"Heero kissed me-" I looked up from the floor again. "He kissed me three times." I held up my fingers and I could feel my face flushing in excitement. Leaning forward I almost whispered. "I had to tell someone, Q-man. You know? I can't rightly tell mister-Perfect-Soldier-just-out-of-a-coma over there." I looked back over my shoulder at Heero, who was sleeping peacefully - he was so beautiful, and I started fidgeting. "Cause- cause what if he thought I was someone else - like Relena - he likes her right?" I had decided that his journal - it just wasn't right. Because life just wasn't that good to me! "I was talking about her before he did it. He hasn't been with it for a while - so maybe he heard her name and just - so, I mean, doesn't that make sense - cause he just thought I was her and kissed me because he likes her - not me. And I said something like -"  
  
"Duo!" Quatre placed a hand on my shoulder and I snapped my head up to look at him. "Don't get so stress out!"  
  
Me? Stressed? Not likely! Nope - Stressed just ain't in my vocabulary. Why would I be stressed? I mean really. I have nothing to be stressed about what-so-ever. Nothing at all! REALLY!  
  
"Duo?" I jumped at the mention of my name and caught Quatre's eye before he looked at my lap worriedly. I glanced down too.  
  
Where I had got the paper, I had no clue, but there were itsy-bitsy torn up pieces of it scattered across my lap. My hands, caught red handed, held a large piece of the victim - which was twisted to the point of strangulation - tearing.  
  
Okay, so stressed was in my vocabulary - Eh, maybe one of the top ten. Well - maybe today it was in the top five.  
  
"My opinion -" Quatre's voice startled me back into reality. "I think you should tell him. I seriously doubt he thought you were Relena - that's like mixing up the beauty with the beast in the faery tales."  
  
"Hey! I don't look that bad, do I?" I pouted, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.  
  
Quatre giggled, "I was referring to you as the beauty - but if you wanna be the beast…"  
  
"Oh -well - of course," I smiled with a quick wink. "I mean - I'd much rather be the beauty."   
  
  
TBC  
  
* Does happy dance* Yeah! I got another part out! * beams*   
  
So? How was it? Next part coming soon- I hope! A few reviews might help a bit * wink, wink* ~_^   



	4. Whoever said he forgot?

"Meet me Half way" 

Part 4 – Whoever said he forgot? 

    "Who's he?" The doctor asked the dark haired boy as he gestured to the boy's ever-faithful companion, who had become - as of the moment the doctor's entrance - somewhat of a human shield/chair. The boy glared mutely at the man quizzing him. Slowly he turned his gaze to the object of the question, calmly staring at the violent orbs. 

*

    "Who's he?"     I bit my lip as he asked the question. Would Heero know? Would he remember?     The minute the Doctor entered Heero had retreated to my lap, pulling my arms around him. I was only on his bed in the first place because I had been helping him eat the food the nurse had brought in for him. - If you can call it that...     My arms tightened around him instinctively almost as if willing him to remember me. I could tell for an instant that he was glaring - for once not at me – but then he turned to me. His eyes locked with mine; neither glaring nor shocked, neither confused nor understanding – just blank. Void of everything so much that I could only stare back.     Then he turned back to the doctor.     "It seems that he doesn't know the answer." The sentence burst like fatal flames into the silence causing me to jump.     "I… he…" My voice sounded distant as if someone had put all my thoughts on hold.     "He seems to also have a bit of amnesia from the accident along with lose of speech." With a heavy sigh the doctor wrote as he spoke, ignoring my attempts to speak. "We'll try again tomorrow, I should think. Perhaps something might jolt his memory. If you like you can give him a bath. I assume you've already learned how to brush his teeth."     It sounded almost like he was asking me if I had – but I wasn't sure… Of course I had. The nurses at the very beginning had shown me. I never thought I'd ever have to brush anyone's teeth but my children's. One of those little things you never think about doing and never, _never_ think about doing to Him…     "Kat, get to emergency – a rush of people just now. Sue, you too. Jane, to surgery, Dr. Seph is up there – heart transplant. I've got to get down to maternity center."     "But what about this one – his friend doesn't know how to… We can't just leave him alone!"     "Well, we've got to! Remember what Dr. Leigh used to say? They're the closest I've ever seen to what he described." Susan whispered. That's the name I have placed with her face even though the nurse, who I hadn't caught her name yet, had called her Sue. "He can do it, he's always so gentle with Heero."     The one named Jane stepped up to me, where I had found myself encircled by frantic nurses. "Here, You've seen us do this before. Just be very careful! We can't have him swallowing it, now." She smiled so sweetly at me, handing me the toothbrush and I couldn't understand why. How could she, or any of them, smile at us – the people who keep them jumping from room to room, from floor to floor? I could tell she was so tried – all of them. "If he won't open his mouth just press lightly right here." Her fingers extended to Heero's face where his jaws met, and I nodded in recognition.     "Alright girls! Move out!"     I held the small brush in my hand, watching myself – as though from a different body – put toothpaste on it. Only brushing my fingertips over his jaws caused them to part. Brushing Heero's teeth isn't that bad – it's actually kind of fun. Does that make me weird? 

    "I assume you've noticed he needs one." My mind snapped back to the doctor's words     Heero looked back at me kittenishly. He wasn't _that_ bad.     The nurses had, so far, been cleaning him up and honestly I had no idea how to go about it. I suppose the doctor seemed to pick up on this because he started –     "You can't let him do it himself – and you have to use the bath not the shower. You're only to fill the tub a little bit – think of it as bathing a baby. And whatever you do just don't get the stitches wet." I felt as if he thought me a two-year-old.     "But then how am I supposed to -?"     "There's a sponge in there that the nurses used when he was unconscious. The only thing you really need to remember is not to get the stitched wet."     "…" I stumbled to rise with him without dropping Heero on the floor.     "'Til tomorrow 114." The enthusiasm was so drained from his voice as he left that I could only stare behind him. "Don't get the stitches…!" 

*

    "Heero, you head what he said! Don't get those stitches wet!"     Quickly before he slipped his arm into the shallow water I popped his wrist up.     He had been staring at the water as if daring it to move but with the small touch that kept his stitched arm away from it, his head shot up. Cobalt blue calculating my every more and as his eyes narrowed slightly; my breath caught in my chest. He snorted and turned back to the water. Rolling my sleeves up, I plunged the sponge into the clear liquid. It was warm enough so that when I pulled the sponge out I could easily feel the difference in temperature from air to water. I squeezed it slightly, watching as the excess water splashed back into the tub before looking to Heero.     He sat cross-legged, stripped of the hospital gown, water coming up to a little past his waist. With his right side facing me, the arm without stitches flouted next to his leg, fingertips grazing the water, leaving small ripples in their wake. He seemed overly frustrated, as he turned back to the water.     "Oh, shit! Heero – don't move! I've got to go get the soap! Don't you dare put that arm near the water!" I hissed out the ending threat as I stood up. He looked at me again his eyes glittering and his lips curling up at the ends in a small smile. "I mean it!" I warned with a smile back at him as I moved around the small corner to the sink area. With his back to me and a wall preventing me from seeing him, I quickly grabbed at the soap the hospital had given us. Well, shower gel to be exact – but who cares? Not me! I'm more worried about Heero dunking those stitches in the water after I told him not to! MEN! Humph! And, you know, that's just what he was doing as I turned the corner.     "Oh, god, Heero!"     Um, would it have been stupid of me if I had dived straight into the tub aiming to grab at Heero's wrist and lift it above his head? Well, 'cause that's what I did. I mean, I guess you could say I wasn't really thinking.     With a deep breath and totally soaked clothes I struggled to move out of the terribly painful position I had found myself in, front half of my body cramped in the tub – well away from Heero, but triumphantly holing his hand above his head – but legs dangling over the rim.     Looking up, I realized Heero was laughing at me. Not _verbally_ laughing – I mean, I couldn't actually _hear_ him, but – still – he was laughing. He seemed to have suddenly lost all the frustration his eyes – his _face_ – had held earlier.     "It's not that funny…" I huffed as I kicked off my shoes. No way I was getting them wet – do you know how long it would take them to dry? _FOREVER!_ "If you wanted me in too, I'm sure there was an easier – and far less pain –" I added in a mutter, " way to go about it." I knew my face had gone into a little pout, trying to make him feel sorry for what he'd done, as I reached for the soap.     He snorted, totally ignorant of my facial expression, and with one hand he pulled at the bottom of my shirt. I felt my face flush – was he really asking me _that_? I looked up to meet his eyes, only to be greeted by the soft laughter that hadn't seemed to go away. If only for a moment I saw a blush rise in his cheeks – almost immediately disappearing behind the tan-ness of his skin.     I breathed in deeply. 

    "Better?" I whispered, left only in my boxers. The rest of my clothing folded in neat puddles on the floor beside the tub.     He nodded, bowing his head before looking back up at me expectantly.     Realizing there was no possible way for us both to sit cross-legged and there be anyway to reach him properly, I scooted up to him and stretched out one leg on each side of his body. Finally able to reach for the sponge without an interruption, I started washing away the dirt, the blood, the sweat that never seemed to have gone away – not since the beginning… My hands easily made endless patterns of bubbles over the smooth skin – they could have done so forever and never tired of it. His fingers easily found entertainment in my long chestnut locks.     It was hard not to press feather light kisses on all the bruises across his chest that had almost vanished. He practically leaned into the caressing sponge – or did I fall asleep and imagine it all just because I wanted it so badly to happen?     Cupping water, I carefully poured it over the soap-covered skin easily missing all of his stitches. Ever so carefully I washed his hair, never getting one stitch wet, I might add – proudly.     I realized, suddenly, I hadn't spoken since I'd fallen in. It unnerved me. Not the thought of silence – or this silence to be exact; this was the best kind of silence – an understood one, where no words were needed – or at least it seemed that way too me. It unnerved me because it might not be the same silence to him – or more importantly, that he'd sense it – he'd _know_. (Like he could see right through me or something…)     I've been known foe my extensive talking and if I don't extensively talk might think something was a mist! That I had some feel for him – which wouldn't be far from the true – but, oh! I _knew_ he'd push me away – just like in the dream…     Nervously I glanced at him, hoping that I could push away such thoughts with a quick word about Quatre's unique choice of clothing ("The pale pink – and the purple vest? Hey – personally black and white is the way to go!), Trowa's interesting hair-do ("How in the heck does he get it to stay like that?"), or Wufei and his justice raves ("And I thought I talked too much! Really – he _needs_ a new topic!")     He looked up at me; eyes searching mine – for what I didn't know.     I held my breath. I knew, somewhere in there _my_ Heero – the one that glared at any and everything- was in there; I could see him lost in the clouded blue of his eyes. He understood everything around him; he hadn't forgotten us like the doctor had said.     I could see it in his eyes.     Chewing on my bottom lip and looking away slightly, I whispered, "Turn around."     Never breaking his silence, he struggled to turn in the small space – stitches never coming near the water. …Guess he was just trying to get me to take a bath too – I didn't think I smelled _that_ bad, really.     Soaping up the sponge again, I went back to the task of cleaning his smooth tanned skin. If we had been _anywhere_ but here – in a hospital – I would have been in ecstasy just touching Him. But if we _were_ anywhere but here – I _wouldn't_ be touching Him.     "Mngh!"     I literally froze at the almost silent moan. After reassuring myself that I was dreaming – that I was crazy – I started rubbing the sponge in small circles on his back, to sooth him … He seemed so tense around the doctors…     I froze – again.     Was he purring as his back arched _into_ my touch? No! That's impossible! Heero Yuy definitely does _not_ pur, let alone arch his back into anything I do to him!     Nervously, I put the sponge away and, cupping water in my hands, washed away the soap.     "All done." As the words left my mouth he pushed back so that he was leaning on me. Slowly turning, he curled up against my chest in a fetal position – eyes closed and brow pursed in pain. He exhaled, pushing into me. Like a kitten, his lips parting slightly, his exhale formed a single word. "D…u…o." And it echoed through me as though he had shouted it in an empty cathedral.     "Heero?" I breathed in far too deeply, almost choking on my own words.     Pulling in to himself further, he closed his eyes tightly as a shiver of pain shot through his frame suddenly.     As if nothing had happened he opened his cobalt eyes to me, blinking away what appeared to be sleep.     "Eh," I stopped, shaking my head. This was all to weird. I mean _WEIRD_. "Hey, Heero, … lets get you back in that bed." I studied him for a minute, taking in the way he slumped into the porcelain of the tub. "I think you could use a few hours of Zs!" I smiled broadly.     He didn't answer, just stared at me without blinking, his hair – plastered to his head by the water – could have easily been mistaken for black, contrasting deeply to the sudden whiteness of his skin.     "Mister wordy as always." I rolled my eyes teasingly, hoping to get a reaction from him, but knowing it was futile. Slowly I pulled out of the tub, at the same time picking him up. Somehow I managed to wrap him in a towel without dropping my precious burden. 

    For the first time since the accident he was able to help put on new clothes, which made my life so much easier, let me tell ya! And almost made me cry – he was slowly, oh, so slowly coming back! I smiled to myself as I looked around the room for something to entertain us for the next few hours.     "Hey, lets watch some TV – the news – we can get you up to date with everything!" I let a grin consume my face, standing at the foot of his bed. Without waiting for him to reply – since he wouldn't – I turned, crossing the tiled floor. He sat up, pulling his legs up to his chest as he watched me cautiously. The TV itself – nailed to the wall (as if we wanted to steal it… what a piece of junk!)– was much higher than I originally thought, causing me to go onto my tiptoes and stretch my arm out to its fullest. With a harsh sigh, I dropped my arm at the sound of the TV's not quite silent buzzing.     I smiled back at him as I looked up; the words joining the picture on the screen I hadn't paid attention to before.     "This just in – we'll take you to Jack for more of the story. Live from the Sanc Kingdom, Jack?"     "Hey, Lisa. I'm just going to let you hear this speak Miss Relena gave today from the front of her house. As you can see there are thousands of people here – all waiting for what the Queen of the World has to say." I turned to the screen to see a neatly dressed man, holding an earpiece to his ear and a microphone up to his mouth. His lively smile faded into a worried expression as he added, "Can you see it?" just as his image faded away to be replace by none other than Relena.     The hairs on the back of my neck stood on ends and I shivered in disgust – I mean, for _real_! She's all in love and concerned about her little Heero-kun but I haven't seen her face around here.     Heero, himself, was surprised – but for a different reason I'm sure – because I heard him gasp.     "Miss her, eh?" I didn't mean for my voice to hold such bitterness, but _I_ could easily hear it ringing in my words as I turned to look at him.     To my surprise he turned to me – shocked with almost disgusted displeasure on his face. His eyes narrowed dangerously at me then glanced to the TV screen and - as if possible darkened more. He looked back to me, face determined as if he was piloting Wing Zero again. His head tilted to the side, eyes darting around the room.     The noise of the TV was lost to me as I watched him. I     shivered involuntarily – the way he looked just now – oh, god, it was like he was coming back to me. That was the face he made when he was debating with himself what to do for a mission. And I could only stand frozen there, staring at him in total shock.     With child-like hands, he reached for something and for a moment I couldn't see him – my vision was so dazed. Blinking wildly, I tried to focus on him.     He sat – as though he never moved at all – pillows the only way he could sit up. He looked at me expectantly, patient and calm as though he had done this all his life. His hands were clasped before him – in his lap – holding down a slim book that hadn't been there before. (That was the only real reason I had known he had moved.)     He looked down – away from me – to the book, flipping through the pages. All the while neither of us spoke; our silence drowning out the noise of the news report.     After a moment he seemed happy with the page he had found and held it up for me to take.     Only then – only at that moment when my hands touched the hard covering, the smooth paper – did I realize what it was. Heero's Journal.     I felt my eyes widen as I looked to him. His child-like eyes locked with mine, and he nodded, so slightly.     I looked down. It was the _page_. The page I hadn't read, the page of… I was so scared. What would it say? His confession of undying love for Relena and how he hated me? Sure, that _had_ to be it.     I trembled and savagely wiped away the hot tear that threatened to fall down my cheek with the back of my sleeve. I didn't want Him to see.     Staring at the page, my eyes slowly focused on the words. 

_…So wonderful. That the movie would be so great – we'd all love it. No – I knew I'd hate every moment of sitting in the stupidly uncomfortable seats, watching the most boring movie ever. But I agreed. Not to watch the movie – no. To sit by him – to watch him.     I don't care how uncomfortable the seats will be or how stupid the movie is –just as long as I can sit by him, to smell that faint scent of strawberry shampoo he uses for his ridiculously long hair of his (beautifully ridiculous), to watch the way his chest rises and falls with each breath he takes and imagining that I can hear his heart beating against my ear.     Sometimes when he sits by me he unconsciously moves closer to me so that I find him leaning against me. I know sometimes the coldness I show to him then makes him so frustrated. He only wants us to be friends he shouts – I want us to be more.     Is it possible that I love him?     I don't know what love is; I don't know the meaning of the word – but then I don't know what this feeling is… either.     So perhaps I do. Perhaps I do love the braided baka.
_

    It stopped there. As if he suddenly realized what time it was and had to leave – maybe for the movie?     I couldn't think on that – how could I after what I just read?     All I could do was look up at him, smiling eyes still wet with tears. I felt a grin – no, smile, an honest to goodness smile – spread across my face, leaving little room for anything else.     He didn't like Relena. He like – no, maybe even – loved me!     The child-likeness in him now stared at me longingly, pleadingly.     Have you ever noticed how blue his eyes get when he's upset or happy? They were so vivid right at this moment I thought I would die! The most _beautiful_ thing ever created and I – me! – I was allowed to see it, to hold it close to my heart for the rest of my life. I felt so _honored_ – since it's quite obvious the Perfect Soldier lets few in so close…     I found myself at the edge of his hospital bed. Unsure hands met half way, clasping, - intertwining. I was surprised to find myself being pulled on to the bed.     He was amazingly strong after what he'd been through!     Our lips met in a sweet kiss, a soft kiss. 

    "So you're saying he'll – he'll probably be able to talk soon." I hadn't told the doctors about Heero saying my name.     Faded sun colors nodded in agreement as amazingly pale, slender fingers pushed thin-framed glasses up. "Yes, Heero's body wasn't ready to come out of the coma when he did – his brain cause his vocal cords to bruise and swell, making it impossible for him to speak."     "Oh, I see." I nodded, happy that one of the doctors had called Heero by his name and not "that patient" or "114" – even if this was Doctor Leigh, who seemed to be the coolest of cool.     I sat down on the bed that was empty at the moment – Heero had been taken for rehab and I wasn't allowed to go.     He had screamed and cried, something never expected to see the Perfect Soldier doing, but I felt like a total heel. He had his arms stretched out towards me, eyes wet with tears that streamed down his cheeks and he kept mouthing a single word – no noise coming out, but I knew what it was. "Duo."     I had wanted to run over to him, snap the guys' necks who were pulling him away, and then hold him, rock him back and forth. _My_ precious Heero. But no – Wufei held me back and then He was gone.     "So does that mean he'll be able to come home then?" I asked finding great interest in twiddling my thumbs. Slowly I looked up.     Another one of those sad distant smiles – he didn't even have to say anything, I already knew, but he spoke anyway. "Only a week or two more – just to make sure everything's okay and he's set."     I sighed – just as the door opened, and the nurse, clad in pink, wheeled in _the patient_. His head was bowed as if He had suddenly turned shy. Or perhaps had realized he was guilty of a child's crime – stealing cookie's from the cookie jar before dinner.     "Well, look who's back!" I smiled.     His head shot up, eyes flashing happily at my voice. Hands stretched out se child-like to me – I was suddenly so terrified. Would he always be like this? This little child-like Heero? With a shiver the terror was gone when I heard him whisper "Duo." He leaned forward sniffling as tears slipped over the rims of his eyes.     "Dooeeooo!" Slurring, he leaned forward farther so that he nearly toppled over in the wheelchair. Twisting vainly, hands still reaching out for me, he whispered my name in an endless chant, unable to move from the chair because of the black snake like straps.     "Wait, Mr. Yuy, let me unhook you." The nurse, her voice sweet, reached a pink sleeved hand down to one of the strap buckles.     It was the must blood curdling sound I'd ever heard. Thrashing wildly Heero easily threw the nurse across the room.     "Heero! No," Jumping up I ran to his side, unclasping the buckles in a matter of seconds.     Arms were around me, hands were locked behind my neck, tears were soaking my shirt as he pressed his face hard against my chest. So child-like. Uncertainly I let my hands creep up around him to hold him. I was so certain that he'd fall out of that rickety old thing. Carrying him over to his bed, I instinctively started rubbing soothing circles on his back. Softly I whispered in his ear trying to imitate the voice Quatre used when he had calmed me down.     Incoherently he mumbled sobs into the base of my neck and with tight fists he grabbed my hair, hands tangled, voice still trembling.     "Shhhh," smoothing down his unruly locks I added in a whisper to myself, "my beautiful Heero."     "It's unjust – they can't give him another mission right away! He's not even walking – he can't even talk! _Onna_ scientists!" Wufei's voice easily carried down the hallway, but I had to strain to hear the answered reply.     "Well, I don't really think they'll send him all by himself – maybe Duo can go with him – it's probably just one of those mission were he has to download something at another school. Maybe they're giving him a test to see if he can do it, you think?" Quatre's voice steadily increased in volume.     Heero eagerly looked to the door just as the blonde walked in – back to his normal wardrobe. But Heero's eagerness soon vanished, nearly falling from the mattress, he twisted his way around me. His breathing picked up again as it had when the nurse had been in the room.     "Heero?" Quatre raised his eyebrows slightly, obviously worried. "Is he okay, Duo?" Trowa and Wufei just stared.     Turning I looked back at Heero then to the others again. "I don't know –he just…" Again I turned to the dark haired boy. He was staring wide-eyed at Quatre – but then he wasn't. It was if he was seeing Quatre but not seeing _Quatre_. His face had paled beyond the color of any piece of paper I'd seen and his skin was glossed over with sweat. Desperately I tried to see what he seemed to be seeing.     And it hit me like a ton of bricks.     "Quatre, take off your shirt!" 

TBC

Anne: So how'd ya like it? 

Trowa: Took you long enough, eh? 

Duo: *glares* Yeah, we had to wait for Christmas and then some! 

Anne: I'm sorry! Really I am! The next part will be out way sooner, I PROMISE! 


	5. Intuition is a dreadful thing to worry a...

Anne: Awh, gomen, this is such a short chapter! GOMEN! But I have a really cool plan!!!!! Really, I do! ^_^ Thanks to all you people who reviewed! ^_^ 

"Meet Me Half Way" 

Part 5 Intuition is a dreadful thing to worry about OR Don't leave home without me!

"Quatre! Take off your shirt!" I heard my voice saying as I watched his eyes widen and his face flush. He stuttered out some embarrassed response, but I didn't hear it.

Trowa silently stepped between us as I moved to personally rip the shirt off myself. I stopped and stared in shock.

Did he honestly think I was going to push myself on Quatre _now_? With Heero freaking out – losing his mind! – right behind me? The boor boy was literally ripping out his own hair at the sight of Quatre. Heck he was clawing himself to death! Some friend I'd be!

In all honesty I wanted to run to Heero and hold him close, try to sooth him, but I felt fear when I looked back at him. The savage look in his eyes… What would he do to me? I… I didn't say he'd mean it but – just look at him! This state he was in… he seemed capable of killing someone to get away.

Stomping my foot, I glared at them. "Stop it! Just take off the shirt! I _know_ it sounds weird! But do it – or he'll…" My gaze turned back to Heero and I felt concern rushing over me, like a tidal wave, before I turned back to the trio. "I'll explain later!"

Quatre nodded slowly, unbuttoning the dress shirt as quickly as his fingers would allow.

"Now what?" His voice was softer than usual as though he too felt fear when his aqua colored ayes rested on the boy on the hospital bed. With his face turned to me I could easily read the concern on it.

"I don't know – anywhere! _Some_where where he can't see it." I looked around the room, finding that only place to hide the article of clothing was beneath a seat cushion in the soul comfortable chair. "Here!"

It was amazing how, once the shirt was removed from his sight, he calmed down immediately. Almost scary! His hands stopped scoring his skin and his eyes lost the crazed-lost look they had previously held. Even his breathing took very little time to return to normal from the raspy gasps that it had been.

With wide eyes, he looked at me, reminding me very much of what I must have looked like when I had awoken from the nightmares that had continuously plagued me as a child. "Duo?" His voice was haunting – I could hear the trembling fear in it.

Was it so easy to tell that he had no idea what had just happened? That he was just as scared of himself as the rest of us? It seemed so to me, as he sat there curling up against himself, fighting against tears.

For a long moment there was silence; no one moved; no one spoke. We stared aghast at Heero. Our very gazes most have hurt him, for he curling up tightly, falling to his side, into a fetal position.

I found myself, again, next to him, pulling him up to me and cradling him. Soft words slipping from my tongue, past my lips, and soothingly into his ear.

"What's wrong with him?" Trowa's voice seemed dangerous and demanding to me, at the same time deadpanned. I wonder if Quatre felt so too…

For a minute I said nothing, watching both of them for the corner of my eye. The words raced around in my head, and I tried to sort them out in the best possible way to explain it.

With Heero's head tucked under my chin I sighed.

"Pink – it has something to do with the color pink," I said slowly.

Only on the second time I uttered the word did I feel the body pressed against me shutter in my arms. With a probing glance, I turned my face downward to examine the dark haired boy.

No, he seemed fine now. What was it then? Just sometimes that it bothered him? Or… what?

So, while avoiding the word P-I-N-K, I explained the resent events that led me to believe this. As I finished I looked up at them expectantly.

"That's serious, Duo! I mean he's going to have real problems if this keeps up. Do you suppose we should get a psychologist or something?" Quatre asked turning to Trowa.

I laughed, bitterness filled the air. "What for, we all ready know what's wrong with him. I hardly think we need some hotshot telling us with all those big words, that no one in their right mind would be able to understand, what's wrong with him."

"Well, I was thinking – maybe they'd have a way to fix it."

I let out a rather indifferent snort. I really didn't care either way just as long as Heero was okay – and I'd like it if we'd get the old Heero back in the end, but it seemed to me too much to ask for right now.

"Have any of you thought as to why he has a – phobia – with the color?" Wufei said suddenly, seemingly coming from the shadows of the room, thought I knew he had been there the whole time. No, he had just been analyzing the whole time.

"The accident, I suppose… maybe he was trying to avoid a pin – a P-I-N-K bunny." I smiled cheesily – glad I had stopped myself from saying the _word_.

Wufei glared at me before speaking again. "I doubt that, Maxwell." He paused, perhaps waiting for us to yell at him to spit it out since the curiosity was killing us – we didn't; he continued. "Relena." He muttered the one word that we all had in mind – somewhere far back there… I mean I don't just want to accuse her right off the bat just cause Heero's afraid of pink and that seems to be her favorite color. But… it was all on our minds.

At the very moment that the name was spoken I felt every muscle in Heero's body tense up and he gasped; the sound muffled into my chest.

The others didn't take notice as they seemed engaged in a rather heated debate about Little Miss Millionaire. Well – it was more like Quatre and Wufei talking and Trowa staring off into another world – but, hey, no one would notice that Trowa wasn't actually talking…

How could Trowa do that? I mean if I hadn't been paying attention, sheesh, they'd have had my head! Honestly, how does he do it? 

What the hell am _I_ talking about anyway? Giving a heavy sigh, I shook my head. It seemed that perhaps Wufei was right. I mean the girl did seemed to like the color, but it could hardly seem _likely_. Hadn't they said the only person near the accident had been the man who brought Heero to the hospital? And Heero had been immensely lucky for that…

"Whadda ya mean – _mission_?" I felt the words spit like venom from my mouth. "What if he sees something pink!? He's liable to go into shock or worse tear the room apart! He can't even walk two feet across this freaking room!" I stomped my foot hard against the tiled floor. "What?! Is he gonna sneak into some base in a _wheelchair_ with a nurse _pushing_ him?!" The sarcasm in my voice even made me cringe. "You have to tell them – it's just not possible!" 

Trowa nodded in silent agreement, or perhaps he was just trying to et me to shut up – I really don't know which. It worked though – that is, if it was the latter.

I sighed roughly, looking over at the hospital bed. Heero slept there, innocently through all of my screaming. I blushed embarrassed at myself, looking, next, out of the window. The world seemed so much brighter on the other side of the sheet of glass; the sun shined happily down on everything – but appeared to avoid our room. Looking back at Heero, I thought I'd rather be here though… with him.

It surprised me how angelic he looked in his slumber.

"I…do…n't…want," Heero's voice struggled to get the words out but the seriousness of it was that of a stubborn child refusing to eat vegetables, which was exactly what he was doing – not that I blamed him. They did look pretty bad… The glare that accompanied it caused me to rethink any remarks I was thinking of saying.

"Well, how about I go out – into the _real_ world – and get ya something to eat?" Was I just itching to get out of the hospital? The sudden question dawned on me, like when you've been having a great day but, then, suddenly remember a math test you have next period. Honestly I don't know where the thought came from but I suddenly felt disgusted at myself. 

Shifting my eyes to look at Heero's reaction to my question, I tried to pretend the thought never came to my mind. He didn't seem to notice, thankfully.

In fact the thought of _real_ food seemed to be an exciting conception to him. He nodded eagerly at me, pushing away his hospital food to prove his point.

I smiled, was this how a baby Heero acted? It really was endearing!

"Okay, then," I said slowly, standing up. "What do you want?"

He stared at me, countless numbers of things for him to reply, and he didn't seem able to come up with one. Whether this was from the fact that he was starving for his old life back or that he had no recollection of how to say the words, I didn't know.

"Well, I'll just get a little of _everything_ then," I smiled as I headed to the door.

"No!" The voice was rasped. As I turned back I found him, hand raised to the door, with an uneasy expression upon his face.

"Heero, don't worry! I'll be back so fast you won't even know I'm gone! Honest!" I smiled back at him. "In the mean time, you can -" I paused; what could he do? The doctors, for some odd reason, had not allowed him the use of his lap-top, possible because they didn't want to pay for the power it used up. There really wasn't anything else – Heero's never been a huge fan of TVs and since last time… wait, I had some… "You can look at my mangas – if you want; they're right there in that bag." Mangas! Ah yes, something Quatre had taken to getting me every time he stopped by – he already knew from the piles of them in my room at home that I was quite a fan of them.

Heero's face lit up at the idea and just as quickly forgot where I was going in the time that it took for him to jump, awkwardly, from his bed and crotch in front of the bag.

With a sigh and a shake of my head – not upset, mind you – I closed the door softly, waiting for the familiar click before turning away. 

It was like a great weight had been lifted off me as I passed through the swinging doors of the hospital. This had been the first time in _months_ I'd been outside the dreary building. And the sun seemed to greet me with its happy rays of light, causing me to squint unbearably.

Briskly I walked down the street, hands shoved in my pockets, looking for nothing and _some_thing at the same time. Idly I glanced around me; the shops were open and people milled around here and there.

With a sudden eagerness that came from being cooped up in the plain, horribly terrifying hospital room, I ran into the nearest store.

Oh, my gosh – there was chocolate! Chocolate, I hadn't seen any of that in _years_! (Okay so maybe I was exaggerating… a little.) And, oh, the mangas! There were shelves full of them and all kinds! I must have grown an extra head, or started drooling, by the looks the other customers were giving me.

Grabbing at things wildly I made the largest pile of junk food, mangas, and anything else I felt like Heero (or myself) might fancy. Grinning madly at the cashier, I held out the _exact_ amount for the bill.

With a nervous smile, the boy hurriedly placed the items in the bag, mumbling only after he was halfway done, "Plastic okay, sirr… ma'am."

"MmmHmm," I nodded calmly as he handed me the bags, somehow not quite as happy as I once was. It must have been something he said.

It was, _suddenly_, as if time stood still. Looking wide-eyed at nothing in particular, I knew almost immediately that I had to get back. Don't ask me why… I don't even really know myself. It was just a fleeting bit of knowledge, something in the boy's voice. I couldn't – can't – put my finger on it, not even now. I just felt – no… _knew_ I had to get back right then.

And back I did get, though – I'm not quite sure how… (Actually that's hardly true… it's blurry, like a dream, but I _do_ know how. The minute I realize I _had_ to get back I dropped everything in my hands and ran for the door. I do believe the store's manager was a little peeved…eheh….)

The minute I ran through the hospital's swinging doors I knew something was wrong. The air _around_ me felt_ wrong_. There's no other way to put it.

Oddly the lobby was filled with police and other such people. I gave a probing look to the nurse behind the window. She shrugged; "Mr. Maxwell, we're so glad to see you're back! We've been kinda worried! Heero's…" 

I stepped through the doorway, towards the room Heero was in, still listening aptly to the lady.

"114's doing just fine." The answer came from the doctor that I was _really_ beginning to get annoyed with. He _never_ called Heero by his name, always by his room number or "the patient."

I felt my eyes narrow. _'Yeah, and I'll eat my shoes before I believe that!'_

You know how mad you get when everyone around you tries to hide stuff from you and lie – perhaps thinking it'll make you better (or act calmer in the doctor's sense); well that's what I felt like right then. So I being me – I pushed right by him, quickening my pace until I got to room 114 and…

The door was opened – just a crack, but I could have sworn I had shut it. Cautiously I lifted my hand to the doorknob, swallowing hard. Hey, wait a second! What was I afraid of anyway? 


	6. In the mind of the child-like Emperor

Okay a change in tense and point of view… but I think it adds something… maybe not… maybe it's just me… If you don't want to see it from Heero's point of view DON'T READ THIS PART! YES, YOU CAN SKIP THIS AND IT WON'T MATTER! Okay, so now that you know that I think it might be safe to say Relena might make an appearance… and it's gonna be scary! So if you're a BIG Relena fan – well, she's playing somewhat of a bad guy's part. 

Part 6 In the mind of the child-like Emperor

He left…. He left!

I didn't think he was _really_ going to. I didn't – I don't know what I'm thinking, what I'm _supposed_ to think, as I lean over his manga bag. He said I could look at them while he was gone – but I didn't think he really meant he was leaving! 

Gone! And I'm alone… I feel myself trembling. I never knew how much my mind actually depended upon him to keep its sanity in check until I almost didn't have him. I don't remember anything right before or long after my accident, but I do remember him not being there. When he came though! That was all the difference in the world! I may have been in a coma, but I could _feel_ him there. His ever present aura around me as I floated in a endless nothingness.

So now this void – where he's supposed to be – is so empty that it hurt like my heart might cave in. It surprises you to know I have a heart? Surprised me too.

I try and tell myself, mentally, that everything's okay and that I don't _need_ that _baka_ around me twenty-four/seven for me to be okay. With shaky hands my fingers close around one of the slim books as I crawl feebly back to my bed. I don't need his help, see?! Well, even if I don't need him, I want him to come back. I feel a lump rise in my throat at the thought of being left alone in a hospital. The doctors here… they were cold, so cold. It's just like before when I was smaller… Dr. J….

And though I want to complain, I can't. It's as though there is a mental barrier against the rest of the world and myself. I can perfectly understand everything that's going on around me… but I can't talk back; I can't even walk down a hall. I… I want to talk. Every time Duo says that he… that he… I want to reply, I do, but my voice is feeble, none-existent when I need it most. Perhaps it's fallen out from lack of use….

I curl up against the mountains of pillows, not bothering to pull the covers around me. When have I ever been this weak and hopeless? It would make me physically ill to look at myself in the mirror – I'm sure. I don't want to see _me_.

Gasping back tears that I didn't know I had, I pull myself up. Have you ever noticed when you curl up in a fetal position it's easier to cry? Well, I don't want to cry. Not ever! It's a sign of weakness, and I've shown it more than I ever cared to show it… and to the one person I had hoped I never would.

No, I won't cry, not anymore – he's not here to see it anyway. He's not here… anymore. I… I want him to be here….

No! 

Stop!

I won't think about him!

He's the one who left! 

I won't cry!

I won't think about it!

If I were to… then I'd…

He said he was coming back. Yes, he said he was. Duo doesn't lie, he can't. Yes, he's coming back; he said so! I'll just read the manga; it'll get my mind away from this thinking.

With trembling fingers I open the book to the first page; the pictures are pretty; I've read it before. Or Duo read it before to me. 

It's about a boy, Amos. He was beautiful, just as the artist drew him. But I first knew his appearance from Duo's description. Small build, long white hair, dark golden eyes, long elegant ears (elfin), everything about the boy was breath taking. In every way he was a saint, golden and true. 

It was true that he even had a perfect and saintly lover, Angelo, one who's only equal was the boy himself. The exact opposite with black hair, and white-blue eyes, Angelo always stood at Amos' side. They had been made for each other from the same god… so the story says. The god of tender things and perfect love made them for all the world to see how love was meant to be.

And everyone saw and was speechless with warmth and happiness at the two so perfect loves; it was as if the people had actually loved with them, the love was so tangible.

But, as all stories must have a plot, Amos was suddenly infected with a demon. The god of death and morbid hatred had not been pleased with such love existing in the world. He took it upon himself to possess the boy's spirit and pollute Amos and Angelo's very existence.

Amos became violent, killing innocent people and hurting his beloved. He could only be confined in a building with no doors and only a single window. There Angelo watched over his beloved Amos, watched as the boy, having no one else to harm, began hurting himself, tearing at his hair, digging the skin off his very body in his crazed state. Poor Angelo could do nothing to stop the demon inside his Amos from slowly killing the boy. Day by day this grievous sight he watched, and day by day he feel into deeper despair. 

Eventually the god of death and morbid hatred tired of seeing that, though he was killing Amos by possessing his body, the love that the boys shared never diminished. Bitterly he pulled back his spirit from the body of the boy, leaving only the shell of the elfin child behind. 

Oh, yes, he was alive, but he could no longer speak, see, walk, and, everyone presumed, hear. Angelo, the ever-faithful lover, cared not, keeping a loving watch on his Amos.

In the end, it was said that the shell of Angelo's Amos was nothing more than a burden to him and that was the cause of his early death, soon followed by Amos'.

Wait, was I just a burden to Duo too as Amos was to Angelo? I stare down at the last page in horror. Does he think of me as a burden?

Well, I am, I really am…. I can't talk, I can hardly walk, they think I don't remember anything. That's all I must be to Duo, a burden. A painful deadweight that he must drag along behind him. I don't want to be that – I never want to be that to anyone, especially Duo!

Duo, he's the only one who is able to make me smile. The only one who can make me laugh, even if I don't make it audible. He's the only one who makes me feel alive… really and truly alive! And I would never want to take his life away with me being a burden to him. 

I push my feet over the edge of the bed, leaning forward so that I fall off landing on my face on the floor. With ragged breaths, I pull myself up. I refuse to be a burden to him; no one can make me! It takes much of my strength just to reach the door, and I curse my feeble hands as the reach for the doorknob. But surprisingly it turns without much effect on my part, and, as I pull at it, it swings open with such force that I'm knocked down.

I look up, struggling again to get to my feet, and freeze. Every muscle in my body goes tense and I feel my breathing hitch. It's that color, that god-awful color, the one that haunts my dreams awake and in sleep. I try to scream, but my throat is taunt with fear. And I would sooner be able to fly than to scream. 

As if knowing my fear all to well and enjoying it immensely, the shadowy brilliance comes toward with all the agile-ness of the wind. Helpless to its evil ways the only thing I can do is scurry backwards, crab walking away from the demonness. Yes, I can tell it's a girl, and that stirs the fear inside me even more so. Girls in themselves must be evil since they wear this color oh so much. 

Gods, it tries to touch me, and I feel a scream rip through my throat but it doesn't come out. 

It's dark and raining, and I can't see through the thick liquid that has fallen into my eyes. I hear a scream so high pitched that it makes me cringe. Gasping, I try to feel out with my other senses, since seeing is quite out of the question. I'm cold, so cold, and with each breath a sharp pain runs through me as if someone was stabbing me in the side. I'm trembling and I think I'm crying for what else can the moisture that's falling down my cheeks be? I hear the tires of a car skidding and then the sound of it driving away. Am I alone? Here, by myself? It seems clear to me that I won't be seeing any tomorrows. And it surprises me that I'm slightly upset. I would have shook my head, if it hadn't been so painful. It must be because I'm not dying in action, like a hero, like I should. That has to be it; there is no other way to explain it. 

It's getting darker, and I can hardly see the shadows anymore. The world seems to be closing in on me. Oh, gods, the light, it blinding, it hurts so badly. I… it's too dark, I'm suddenly afraid. Is this the end? The end of my life? 

I hear the shrieking of tires; a deeper voice than the one before edged on the back of my mind, but I couldn't understand it. I felt hands grasp my shoulders tightly, ripping at me and I wonder if I screamed, but I don't remember. 

I want to scream; I want to cry so badly; it hurts more than anything I have ever imagined. This darkness, it engulfs me, and I can hardly breath. These fingers against my skin are hot like fire, singeing me deeper than fire is able to go. Around me the imagines fade, blurred and broken fragments, thickly tainted red.

Then there is only darkness – and I know no more.

TBC

Anne: Well?????? Do ya like it? Yaya, I know it's incredible short compared to my other parts but I believe that it HAD to go in here. Besides it just kinda wrote itself. ANYWAY – it gives you a chance to see it from poor little Heero-chan's eyes! ~_^ 

Heero: HEERO-CHAN? –CHAN?????!!!!!!

Anne: * ignoring* anyway, I hope you liked it! ^_^ more to come soon!


	7. No Such Thing as a Happy Ending in the M...

Disclaimers: I still don't own any of these guys… only the ideas and the doctors/nurses. ^_^

Warning: Shounen-ai, and Relena is playing a character I don't like… so sorry for all you Relena fans… you might not want to read this…. ^_^;;; 

Eh, Sorry this part took forever to get out… total writer's block and then some bad computer trouble to add to that! *blushes* Thanks for all the great reviews! 

Here it is!

We're back in **_Duo's_** point of view so please remember that! ~_^ 

No Such Thing as a Happy Ending in the Middle

Part 7

"114's doing just fine." The answer came from a doctor that I particularly disliked. He continually called Heero by his room number or "The Patient."

I felt my eyes narrow; I wasn't duped for a minute. "Yeah, and I'll eat my shoe before I believe that," I growled, impatiently.

You know how mad you get when everyone around you tries to hide stuff from you – perhaps thinking it'll make you feel better (or act calmer, in the doctor's case) if you don't know; well, that's what I felt like right then. So being me – I just pushed right through inexorably, quickening my pace until I was sure that they weren't following me. Slowly I neared Heero's room, the number next to the door, "114," enlarging with every step I took. I felt more at ease knowing I was almost back, then I noticed the door.

It was opened – just a crack, but I could have sworn I had shut it tight. Of course some nurse could have gone in to check on Heero, but it didn't have that feel to it. Nope, it had the something is very, very, _very_ wrong feel.

Cautiously I lifted my hand to the doorknob, swallowing hard.

Hey, wait a second! What am I afraid of anyway?

In a fit of anger at myself for being stupidly afraid of nothing, I burst into the room.

To find _pink_

No, wait, that's insane! With Heero's sudden aversion to the color, I know perfectly well, not a single nurse here would put that color in his room. I took a deep breath, rubbing my eyes, about to refocus on everything – because, of course, no one in their right mind would bring that color anywhere near him… not after last time.

"Heeeeeeeroooooooooooo! Come on, be a good boy. We're going home." The speaker seemed to think herself to be cajoling him, but her voice was a shade too whiny.

My eyes shot open and I stared for a moment.

Heero sat crouched in the corner like a defenseless rabbit, teeth chattering, eyes round. I've never in my life seen someone so terrified!

And of all people to precipitate it! I should have known! _Relena_! She seemed totally oblivious to his shaking form with her avid talk of how they would run away and get married, that she would free him from me.

From me? Pah That's a joke. He _is_ my best friend, and besides I'm not wearing a color that terrifies him! I was so apoplectic that she would do this to him! Was she blind that she couldn't see he was trembling with fear?

"What in the name of – " I never finished; I'm not sure now I would have anyway.

She turned around, surprised.

Oh, yeah! Surprise!!! Who else would spend four odd months with him, bitc – _NO_, I'm not going to lower myself to _your _level, I growl mentally.

Aloud: "what do you think you're doing? Can't you see he's terrified? –"

She interrupted me: "I don't have to listen to your tirade, Duo! I'm in no mood to play," her voice was haughty, as though she thought me as nothing more than an obstacle in her way of her goal. "I'm here to take Heero home."

I looked at her astonished – was she really so self-centered? Was she really so conceded?

"Has it ever occurred to you perhaps he doesn't want to go with you? That given the choice he might choose someone else?" With my anger somewhat contained I move forward.

Upon the moment Heero saw me he crawled, like a beaten animal, to hide behind my legs.

Duo, don't leave me. Duo goes away. He scared… scared Duo not ever come back." His hands clutched at the folds of my jeans; a wave of compunction surrounds me. I felt as though I might have been conniving in some horrible crime against him, and immediately guilt consumed me.

"No," Relena spoke now, jolting me out of my self-depression. "He loves me. I know it! I can see it in his eyes! He loves _me_! It's you who have brainwashed him into thinking otherwise!" Now she turned to look down at Heero, crouching at my feet. "Come back to me, Heero! You can fight that demon off! Fight! Fight! Come back to me!"

He shrank further behind me at her words, and I could feel him tremble against my legs. But she seemed not to notice as she took a step towards me, again trying to cajole him with talks of marriage and the likes.

"It strikes me as funny," I whispered, catching her attention and Heero's. "That you should come back now. You say how much you love him. Yeah, you love him so much that it takes you four months and then some to actually come and see him." I laugh then, probably not the wisest thing to do on my part, but then I never said I was the brightest crayon in the box.

Her hand flew up, leaving a stinging mark against my cheek and her eyes narrowed almost to the equivalent to one of Heero's former death glares. "I thought he was dead! Dead! How was I to know?" Tears glistened in her eyes, and I almost felt sorry for her. "I thought I'd never see him again; do you know what that feels like? No, how could I expect a fool such as you to? It's too much to ask. But I found him again! That should show even you how love works! In mysterious ways, but it does work, because I found him! And now I'm taking him home where he belongs. He'll be all right because I'm with him and we _love_ each other. You've never felt that, have you, Duo? Love? Ha, the only people who could have loved you must be dead now – you've killed them with your own greed. But you won't kill Heero, you _won't_." Her voice shook, and her fervent diatribe might have been touching had it not stung so much. But I didn't want to argue with her about what all she'd said; I didn't want to talk to her. I wished with all my might that she might just vanish in a puff of smoke so that I would never see her again. I knew it wouldn't happen, but I can wish, can I? How could she say those things!? 

"Come on, Heero, Let's go." She reached out a hand for him to take; he hissed and pulled back, pushing me between them. He seemed to be trying to talk but all that would come out was a gagging noise.

"What have you done to him?" I asked, somewhat astonished at his actions. I turned my face to look up at her.

"Nothing!" Her eyes were wide. "I've done nothing to him!" She seemed overly distressed by my question, taking it as an accusation when it was a mere question.

It struck me as though she must know something that she wasn't telling me. Something, yes… perhaps the reason for Heero's fear of the color pink…?

The door burst open and we all turned, shocked to find Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei entering. Their grinning, bright and happy faces were altered upon seeing us. Their easy bantering hung frozen in the air, no longer seeming appropriate to them.

"What is the meaning of this, woman?" Wufei turned his accusations of the whole situation straight to Relena, who still reached for Heero's hand.

Immediately she up-righted herself and opened her mouth to speak; I could already hear her querulous voice, high pitched and whining.

"It's fine, Wufei. Her innocuous whining is hardly bothering me. I'm more concerned for…" I didn't say his name but looked toward Heero as if saying it would cause more ruckus than I cared to deal with. He stared raptly at the floor, reticent to meeting any of our eyes. I let out a wan sigh. God, I just wanted my Heero back! All this is getting to be too much, too much! I wanted to scream – to pull out my hair, cry my eyes out. I felt as if I was drowning in this depression that was the wake of Heero's accident and the added fact that Relena had showed up – it was like being surrounded by man-eating (and very hungry man-eating at that!) sharks.

Scrupulously, I held myself aloft from my thoughts – my emotions – putting a hand to my stomach as though I might be able to keep them from escaping me. I wanted an appearance of self-effacement; if I was to lose my sanity now… what would happen to Heero? The only doctor that called Heero by his name, the only doctor that I believed to be helping – Doctor Leigh, he had said that Heero was quite dependent on me… that if I were to leave he'd be so afraid, that he'd just give up! And hadn't Heero confirmed this? Had he not said he was scared when I came back? Yes… I just have to keep together until I'm alone… alone…

Wufei looked at me suspiciously, but he kept his ranting and raving to himself after that. Thankfully.

"Bothering you!" Relena wailed, her high-pitched voice causing me to cringe. "I'm here to take Heero home!" She stamped her foot, as though we should abruptly cater to her wish.

"But Miss Relena," Quatre's polite voice was far easier to listen to than Relena's. "Heero can't go! He not even able to talk _completely_! He has so much more to go through before he's ready to leave! And Duo's such a good help for him – if you were to take him away from Duo… I'm… I'm not sure _what_ would happen!!!" Affable Quatre as always pointed out the little facts in his sweet voice, that no one could say no to, he looked back at Trowa for reassurance.

"Oh, shut up! You're such a watery, do-gooder! Don't you see this hospital is killing him! Duo is a vile demon, sucking the life right out of him! _Brainwashing_ him! He thinks Duo's the greatest now, but really Heero loves me! And you'd all know it too if it weren't for that _thing_!" She stuck her finely painted nail in my face, and I had the biggest urge to slap it away. With that impudent comment out, Relena turned her nose to us all.

"Now see here, Miss Relena, I've had quite enough of this! You have no right to treat us so! Heero is going to stay here until he's better and he _himself_ can tell us what he wants!" Quatre growled out. (I was amazed at how gentlemanly he can making hissing so vehemently sound.)

"I'm go to show Quatre menu… the menu…" This was the first thing Heero had said since he spoke to me, and it was a shock. He stood up on shaky legs and with child-like determination walked to the door, pulling Quatre with him.

"Now look what you've done," Relena spat at me.

I laughed bitterly in her face. "Relena, you don't know what you're talking about."

"I do," She glared. "Heero doesn't love you. He never will and you know it."

"I don't care who Heero loves as long as he's happy… but you… you wish him for yourself. You wouldn't care if everyday was exanimate to him as long as you kept him in your little cage."

She slapped me then, harder than before, drawing blood with her nail. In a hiss she said, "You disgust me." And with that she was gone, tramping off down the hall in her designer high-heels.

Before the others could speak I myself exited the room. I didn't want to listen to Wufei or Trowa – correction, Wufei (since Trowa is not inclined to converse with anyone.)

Outside the room I let my figure sink against the wall beside the door, closing my eyes… I'm alone now…. 

TBC

Oi, hope you guys liked it! I'm hard at work on another one.

Duo: Yeah, so that's what they call playing Final Fantasy 10 these days, ne? 

Hey, baka! I really am working on the next part, SEE!?

Duo: oh, dear... *sweatdrops* that doesn't look good...

Stay tuned - unless it takes me forever - then I give you permission to yell at me... *sweatdrops* Oi, it'll be out sooner than ya think though! Promise! ^_^V  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Lost Insanity

Disclaimer: Don't own them – wish I did… but I don't… and it would be useless to sue me because I only have a dollar…. ^_^

  
  
  


Warning: Shounen-ai, Relena plays not such a happy part… gomen… utter confusion…. I believe.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Thanks all you guys who are so nice as to review this story! I really appreciate it! You guys are all so great! Thanks to you this story has actually more than one chapter, ^_^ THANKS: Silent Fear, sapphire, Hated4Life8821, deathwraith, Pixie Dragon, Anoni, Maxine, Queserasera, Raven Wings, Cherry Blossom, Heartfire Wind, Kat, Wings, Guile, FreeThinker, Amika, Kaylie, Blacktears, and Sky. A HUGE THANK-YOU to those who've reviewed it billions of times! ^_^ THANK-YOU: Betrayed, neo, Empress Yue, Munchkin, Silent Shimegami, and Silver Shinigami. Woohoo and thanks again! ~_^

  
  


And now on with the show! Hope you enjoy!  


  
  
  
  
  


"Meet Me Half Way"

  
  
  


Part 8 – Making Friends Out of Nothing OR Lost Insanity

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Is everything okay?"

  
  
  


I nearly jumped out of my skin at the question. Who? What? When? Where?

  
  
  


Yes, where is the best question! Where am I? 

  
  
  


Wildly I looked about me and came to realize that I'm in a hall – the hospital's hall… and the whole episode of the past few hours comes crashing back down on me. Relena… if I could get my hands on her….

  
  
  


"Are you okay, mister Duo?" The soft voice pushed itself back into my mind, demanding – gently – my attention.

  
  
  


So I turn to look up, to acknowledge my unwanted company.

  
  
  


"Oh, it's just you, Doc," I sighed as my eyes rested upon the familiar form of Doctor Leigh. It was okay if it was Dr. Leigh; I didn't mind so much the company then. I mean, Doctor Leigh… he's cool. (Just incase you were thinking other wise!) Actually I was kinda glad to see him. It had been a while….

  
  
  


"You were hoping for someone else?" He smiled down at me. His gentle eyes looking at me through his thin-framed glasses gave me a feeling of utter easement.

  
  
  


"No, actually, I'm really glad it's you and not someone else," I tried to force a smile back. "Hey, Doctor – I … I thought visiting hours were only nine to five on Wednesday for – er, people not of the family. And, well, today's not Wednesday is it?"

  
  
  


"No, it's Friday."

  
  
  


"Yeah – and the time – isn't it about eleven thirty…?" 'AT NIGHT?' I add silently to myself. I pulled myself up against the wall, feeling it impolite to be so slouched in the presence of this doctor.

  
  
  


He nodded slowly, adding simply that yes, visiting hours were on Wednesday from nine to five last time he checked. Looking at me thoughtfully, he asked, "Why?"

  
  
  


"Well," My voice was slow to come out as I debated on what to tell him –whether to tell him bits and pieces or nothing at all. "I'm afraid she messed him up – something awful." I started. "I think, well, she's put him behind… I mean – I've never seen anyone so scared, Doc! Surely that's got to have some negative affect on him!? His eyes were so wide and he was shaking! There were _tears_ – TEARS! Mr. Heero Yuy _never, never_-ever cries! What if it made him remember it!? What if it made him forget _everything_? I… I… I wish she hadn't been allowed in – I don't know how she got in! She's not family – not by a long shot and well –"

  
  
  


"Duo – shh, take a deep breath! We don't want you hyperventilating on us now!" Dr. Leigh's hand rested gently on my shoulder, and I looked up at him as he spoke. Concern (for me?) was etched in his pale blue eyes, and I realized how confused he must be – how confuse I myself was.

  
  
  


My heart felt so heavy in me, as though it was lead, and it weighted so much that I could feel its pressure against my stomach. And I suddenly realized that I had no idea what was going on… what was going to happen. I didn't know how Heero felt; he couldn't exactly say it! I didn't know if this was as good as Heero was going to get… if he was always going to be this little child in his aging body. …_Big hands but the mind of a little boy. _[1] 

  
  
  


"Duo? Are you okay?" Dr. Leigh was looking at me with such concern now that I felt guilt… about making him stand here and listen to this; I'm sure he was busy with other patients besides Heero… but yet he stayed and helped.

  
  
  


"I don't know." My voice automatically took over. "I'm so confused. I… I don't know what to do – but Heero… he just has to get better… I only want him to get better! He can't live like this – not Heero! He's… he's so independent… this stuff will kill him! He just got get well! And… and I think… I think she made it worse."

  
  
  


"Who's she?" Dr. Leigh prompted softly; why couldn't the other doctors be like him?

  
  
  


And I told him everything… like a child who's hand is caught in the cookie just, the words just spilled from my lips. The whole time Dr. Leigh nodded with such understanding! He never tried to stop me – never asked any of those stupid "doctor" questions – never pulled out the "doctor" vocabulary, just let me talk it all out.

  
  
  


"And now – now I'm here alone. Heero went off with Q saying something about a menu. It's insane, I tell you! What could he possibly be talking about!? Has he lost it? Oh, man…" I let my head fall in disgust at myself.

  
  
  


"Well, this Relena girl – she probably _did_ do more harm than good – but it is nothing we can't try and fix. And as to the 'menu' incident, my guess is that with all the people in the room it made him very nervous. For one he knows to make you happy he has to act like so – and for 'Q', is it? … yes, okay… for 'Q' he has to act another way. It would be very trying for someone to do this and he probably couldn't take it. You did say he wasn't too good at showing emotions, ne? Well, there you have it… somewhat." Dr. Leigh smiled, with a little nod, mocking the other doctors. 

  
  
  


I smiled slightly, not a real one… but then I don't have any of those left….

  
  
  


"Don't worry – how about tomorrow we work on it… just you, me, and Heero. We'll have a little session in the recreational room." 

  
  
  


This time I looked up at him and gave him a real smile – a hopeful one. He'd do that for Heero? I mean tat would be so cool! Doctor Leigh wasn't really Heero's doctor… to be truthfully honest I'm not sure why he even checked up on my little stoic Perfect Soldier but he did, and that is all that matters.

  
  
  


But to actually have a session with Heero – to work with him… if Doctor Leigh would do that… I'm sure Heero's be better in no time!

  
  
  


"O-of course," I stammered. "If you're not busy that is! I'd – we'd love to! I mean – it'd be great!!"

  
  
  


Dr. Leigh smiled genuinely, his eyes closing in the process, and he pulled out a pad of paper and a pen from his breast pocket. Flipping it open, he jotted something down as he spoke: "Okay, so how about one to two in the afternoon. That sound good?"

  
  
  


"Yes, yes, of course." I felt a foolish grin was plaster on my face, and there was no way to take it off.

  
  
  


"Okay, then, that settles it. Just bring Heero and I'll see you then! The doctor smiled at me. With a turn of his heel and the brush of a hand to his sun-dust hair, he turned and walked away the way he had come.

  
  
  


And I – I fairly skipped off in the opposite direction in search of Heero. This was _GREAT!_

  
  
  
  
  
  


I found Heero and Quatre in the eating area where, from time to time – if Heero was feeling up to it, both he and I would eat.

  
  
  


Now it was empty save the two of them and they sat at one of the round tables close to the door. I imagined the reason for this was Heero hadn't been able to make it any further.

  
  
  


But as I looked at them – Quatre was smiling and Heero was babbling something to nothing. I felt strange… different… and I didn't like it. Cringing I tried to brush the feeling away. What was wrong with me? It's about Heero – not _me_!

  
  
  


"Hey, what's going on?" I piped in, knowing from learning the hard way, it's better to let Heero know you're there by speaking first then by a touch on the shoulder.

  
  
  


They both turned to look at me sharply; you would have thought they'd never heard anyone else speak in their lives. Did I really startle them so? 

  
  
  


Quatre, of course, smiled, greeting me warmly. Heero gasped and, standing up a bit too fast, ran for me. But, not recovering his balance from the stand and already too weak from the day's "excitement," he fell, cutting himself up pretty badly on a near by chair.

  
  
  


Running forward, I knelt beside him, gasping at the same time as Quatre at the blood. Heero opened his mouth as it to cry – and again that stabbing pain of difference wrenched through my body. This wasn't _my_ Heero; Heero doesn't cry over spilt blood –at least not his own. But he bit down on his lip, keeping the tears back, and the pain went away.

  
  
  


Suddenly he smiled at me, giggling – wound completely forgotten somehow. (I don't see how – it was pretty ugly….)

  
  
  


"Duo! Duo! Duo!" He grinned; he was so happy it cause me yet another physical pain… but this was somehow different from the earlier pain… I don't know how to explain it, but it was _good_ pain.

  
  
  


"Yes, Heero?" I smiled back.

  
  
  


"She wont hur ou!" His smile faded and he became more serious. "She say hur Duo… bur bad… but, no, _my_ Duo! Mine!" He grabbed my braid (yes, happily I had _finally_ found a hair tie!) forcefully ad pulled the hair tie out.

  
  
  


"Hey, Heero! It took me days to get Quatre to remember to bring that!" I pouted miserably.

  
  
  


"Duo – it didn't take me _that_ long!" Quatre giggled out his reply.

  
  
  


"That's what you think!" I grinned at the platinum blonde. He mocked a hurt expression.

  
  
  


Looking to Heero for my hair tie, I found the dark haired boy empty handed. My brow knitted, and I looked around the room. Nothing. I looked back to Heero, eyes narrowing with suspension. No, he's not hiding it. Hmph.

  
  
  


Suddenly he grabbed at my unraveling braid, completing his mission of unbraiding my hair.

  
  
  


"Well!" I huffed. "Hey, Q," I turned to face Quatre, who seemed to be laughing at something, most likely us…. He nodded between giggles to show that I had caught his attention. "Do you know where hero put the hair tie?" My voice went up at the end – kinda like when you're playing a game with a little kid and you ask a question when the answer is staring you right in the face – only this time it wasn't; hey, I might as well make a game out of it though, right?

  
  
  


Quatre looked at me, shaking his head, eyes big and innocent.

  
  
  


"Well, we _have_ to find it, Q, otherwise I'll be in trouble!" I widened my eyes melodramatically; I added my hands, gesturing them when appropriate in my act for Heero. "You know how strict those nurses are! I mean, they've already paddled me twice on account of my shorts being _too_ short!" I wailed, carrying on miserably. Casting a sideways glance at Heero, I added, "If I don't find it soon, and they should see my hair down – oh, Q, I don't know what will happen!" I sniffled. "Will you take care of Heero-chan for me… when they take me away?" By now I was sobbing – well not _really_, but Heero didn't know that!

  
  
  


Yep, use the old guilt trip on Heero, how fun! Hey, I never said I was a saint!! And besides it _did_ take me weeks to get a hair tie – and my hair got all ratty! Yuck! I mean really, if you have long hair I'm sure you understand!!!

  
  
  


"Oh, of course, Duo! I'll be sure to take care of him! But _surely_ you don't think…" Quatre's eyes gleamed with glee – he had caught on and was playing along. You can always count of Quatre! He's really a great guy. 

  
  
  


I nodded fearfully. This was actually really fun!

  
  
  


"Do you think… it'll……_hurt_?" I asked blinking back tears.

  
  
  


"Oh, I'm sure – a whole lot! I'm glad I'm not in your shoes…. I mean I don't think you'll be able to do anything for weeks!" Quatre replied sagely, with a slight nod. This was getting to be too funny – I secretly hoped I'd be able to keep a straight face.

  
  
  


"Ah –" Heero inched toward me, mouth open and face worried.

  
  
  


"Oh…" I shivered – and, then, I was attacked! I didn't even see it coming!

  
  
  


Falling flat on my back, my eyes widened to find Heero forcefully shoving the hair tie around my wrist as he straddled me. His face was so tense that I worried he might pop a blood vessel.

  
  
  


"Heero?" I was actually worried now; was this a normal thing? Because he'd never done it before. Was he going crazy? What if he was finally making good his threats from before the accident…? What if he was _really_ going to kill me!?

  
  
  


His answer to my verbal question and my mental ones was pressing his lips to mine urgently, his fingers intertwining in my hair. My eyes widened slightly before slipping close as his tongue _demanded_ entrance from my lips.

  
  
  


I _am_ so confused. No, confused doesn't even to begin to describe what I am. I'm utterly and totally lost… and I'm not sure if I want to be found… but it's getting to be too much… and I'm wondering if I just might drowned. But what if I'm not scared? Does that make me crazy?

  
  
  


And we were suddenly sparring but at the same time it's caressing. We pulled away and I felt lost – no, alone… his warm lips gone… and mine were swollen; he panted softly and his breath was a mixture of chocolate and cinnamon. 

  
  
  


"Mine." His voice is that of a stubborn child, and I only blink back in response as he runs his fingers through my hair – child-like but still… Heero-like – stiff and stoic… unused to the touch of people. 

  
  
  


Quatre politely clears his throat, and I fling myself up… Heero in my lap and my face flushed.

  
  
  


"I think he wants to stay with you, Duo," Quatre laughed, smiling brightly at us as he stood. "I'll go now; we talked to Dr. J the other day about that mission, and he said he'd hold it off for a few months. I hope that's okay… I mean enough time, because that's all he'll give us." Quatre stood up as he spoke, still smiling that shy "Quatre" smile – but somewhat more serious now, and he left the room.

  
  
  


"Well, you scared him off," I laughed as I looked back to Heero, after Quatre had vanished around the corner of the hall.

  
  
  


"…" He glared at me, but not so coldly as he had in the past. Reaching at my hair, he took fistfuls of it.

  
  
  


I raise my eyebrow.

  
  
  


He attempted to re-braid it… and I let him try.

  
  
  


With him behind me, making a royal knot of my hair in his attempts, I smiled to myself.

  
  
  


"Hey, Hee-chan," I could feel his glare… perhaps I _would_ get my Heero back. "Tomorrow we're going to go see Dr. Leigh – right after lunch."

  
  
  


"Dr. Leigh. No… no play time?" Heero's voice sounded distressed.

  
  
  


"Well, no, not exactly… we'll have play time later." I was almost laughing at how worried he was about missing the time the nurses had allotted us for anime watching, manga reading (Heero could read some of the more easier ones – usually he just like looking at the pictures though and making up his own stories. He'd tell them to me in his choppy sentences; you'd really never guess Heero was so imaginative!), and block playing (Heero used blocks to build all kinds of stuff most of them looking like gundams… but sometimes… he made this one thing with the blocks… but I never understood that.) time. He still wasn't allowed the use of his laptop… the doctors said it would only cause further damage to his brain… go figure.

  
  
  


"O…kay."

  
  
  


I turned to look at Heero to find a small – but still present – smile upon his lips.

  
  
  
  
  
  


TBC

[1] From "Adrain" Song by Jewel off of pieces of you CD  
  
  


Oi! I got it out in much better time, ne? Isn't everyone so proud!! ^_^

  


Kuja: *sarcastically* three cheers for Anne… *rolls eyes*

  


Hey! -_-;; Well, anyway, next part out asap, promise! ~_^ Thought that might be a while because I won't be able to get to a computer for a while… (In a few days that is) -_-

  


Stay tuned… if you don't mind! ~_^ The next part shall be cool – I should hope!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Fragile Dreams

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the gboys – so please don't sue! ~_^

  


Warning: Shounen-ai, Relena plays an unhappy character, and insanity

  


And For the thank-yous! ^_^ You guys are really great! *beams* My self-confidence has really been boosted! ~_^ Anyway The HUGEST thank-yous to those of you who've been reviewing this story and thanks to all the new comers too! I'm really so glad you guys like it! So Big THANKS again to: Secret Phreak (I try to keep Heero as Heero-like as possible - so thanks! #^_^# I will be speedy...with the rest of the chapters... I hope ^_^;;), sapphire (I hope this part quenches your thrust for more - for a least until I get the next part ready! ^_^ Even though it's monstrously short... gomen! Thanks for stopping by again! *big goofy grin*), Silent Fear (Wow, you were fast! You're very welcome too; I thought you guys needed a thank-you for all the nice things you've said about my story! And, of course, I'll continue... though I'm not sure as to the a.s.a.p. thing *sweatdrops* sometimes I have problems with that - but I'll try my hardest! ^_^;;), and Purrfect679(Wow! Three reviews O.O all in the same day! Wow - I'm blushing... sheesh... #^_^# you're nice... thanks alot!).

Oi, Thanks so much, all of you!!!! Hope you like it! (And boy did I get this one out quick?! Ha wait until you see how short it is! *nervous laugh*) 

  


"Meet Me Half Way"

Part 9 ~ Fragile Dreams

  
  


"Duo!"

  


My eyes snap open, all the sleep drained from me in a matter of seconds. "What?" I'm on my feet before you can say… well, before anyone can say anything! "Heero? Are you okay?"

"Duo!" His eyes are wide, and his skin is the light of the moon is ghostly. "I can't go – no, Dr. Leeh!"

"What?" I stare at him confused. "What are you talking about? Of course you can go!"

"No – I can't go. No talk to see him. He… I hur, Duo! I don't want hur! Please make it stop! She won't leave me! She can't stop it. It's over! Hold me! Help me! I'm scared!" Heero's eyes are clamped tightly closed, and he's practically screaming. His hands are ripping at his hair and I see tears are streaming down his cheeks.

"Heero! It's okay! It's okay! It was just a dream!" I slipped into bed next to him, and bring him so that he's sitting in my lap and I'm cradling him. "Shhhh, it was just a dream, Heero! It's okay now, I'm here, I'm here!" I hold him close to me, and I can feel him trembling. What's he so afraid of? I don't understand! I wish that he could just tell me, but that's impossible with the way he is right now. It's impossible. 

I rock him gently back and forth. "Shhh…. It'll be okay. They can't get you now; I won't let them. You're safe with me, Heero. It's okay." I mumbled these words in his ear… softly and trying my hardest to be soothingly.

"It's okay."

"Scared."

"Don't worry."

  


"Dark."

  


"They can't get you."

"Alone."

  


"I'm here, Heero."

  


"She hur Duo."

  


"No, Heero, no one will hurt you or me… if we're together."

  


"Mine."

  


And his breathing became somewhat more normal, his trembling having stopped. I eased us both back into a lying position and sigh. He fell asleep again. And I watched him as his chest rises and falls. The moonlight makes him look so elfin and innocent, pale and fragile. I smile gently… he'll be okay, I think. Nothing can hurt him now… because I won't let it. 

My eyelids feel heavy and I have to fight to keep them open, a losing battle. 

  
  


TBC (of course)

It's short, yes, but it has to be… because it forced me to write it… crazy story! I didn't really plan on having this in here… but, oh, well! ~_^ The next part will be longer!!! 


	10. It's Not About That

Disclaimer: Okay, sadly I don't own any of the gboys, Relena – heck, ANY of the characters for Gundam Wing Drat *snaps finger* nope, only own the doctors and the nurses… ^_^

Oi, forgive me for this part taking so long! ^_^;;; I've been away on a trip… which is were I wrote the whole part…. The only problem was NO COMPUTERS! O.o And I've been having trouble sitting down to write all of this down… school's about to start… *shivers*The horror! Hopefully it won't effect parts coming out in the future… but I wouldn't hold my breath. Though I shall try to be speedy and everything like that.

*looks at reviews* O.O Gee, *beams* I feel so loved!!!! ^___________^

Mary (why thank you very much! I'm glad you like it! And here's the next part ^.^), Sugar Goose (eeek! *points at part 10 shaking in fear of the knife* look!!!! It's long…. Really long!!! I'm…I'm… re…ally glad you like it ^_^ *faints* (knifes scare Anne…)), The Evil Ones… or is it Shinny? (Here's more ^_^ I'm glad you made an exception… with my story! Woohoo! I feel all special now! Don't hit Relena though… *grins* can't tell ya more or else I might give something away. Oh, and I think that my goal _was_ for people to picture Hee-chan as a wee little chibi boy… that Duo has to protect against the evils of everyday life… like eating the scary food from the hospital…. AHHH! *runs away screaming* my only hope is that I didn't make him too chibi… *sweatdrop*), noodle power (ah, gomen… I try very hard not to be evil *bows head in shame* so I humble offer you this part in hopes that… I become somewhat less evil *smiles hopefully*), Grinning Repear (O.O…. Thank-you **so** much! ^_^ I've never had an otaku before! I feel my confidence shooting through the roof now! Maybe parts will start coming along faster! Yes, I agree with you on the fact that Duo's usually the one who's in trouble and Heero's the knight in shining armor… well, I guess I'm not into tradition… ^_^ I'm so glad that you like my story – you really just don't understand what it means to me to hear - or should I say read – the nice things you said about it! Ah, I'm really glad that you did get around to reviewing; I'm glad that my work has a fan as fantastic as you! And it's fine by me if you call me Moonie-chan – only I'd rather we leave out the threatening manner stuff ^_^ I'll get so scared I can't write! #^_^# Arigato!), sapphire (Wah, I'm sorry! Well, here, here! For you! The next part – shall help you on your quest to find what "bleep" relena did! ^_^ I hope you like it, ne? And Thanks for all the reviews! So here's a how pitcher! DRINK UP! ~_^), Silent Fear (Another review from you! WOW! ^_^ sorry this wasn't very asap… I tried through… I hope you enjoy this part too!), Ivvic (Love? You love it? ^_^ woohoo! Well, here's the next part! Sorry it took so long!), Hikaru (Wow, no cry! Please! It'll break your computer! That'll be sad! Oi, I'm so glad you think it's so beautiful! I'm quite literally tickle pink! #^_^# You guys who write reviews really know how to make a writer happy!!! ^_^ Ah, I'm glad that you could enjoy my story even with the yaoi in it! I try to make it about the people not about their gender… oh, I really hope you like this part! Thanks so much!), and BlueXViolet ( Thanks! I do also notice how we fanfic writers tend to give Relena a lot of evilness… for me I say it's 'cause she keeps screaming "Heero, come and kill me!" Otherwise she really _isn't_ so bad I guess! … maybe it's 'cause I like Heero so much I don't want her to have him ^_^ tehe, just kidding! ^_^ I can't promise that notice will happen to them… but I can – wait no – I can't tell you _that_! ^_^ Hope you like this next part!).

Sheesh, you guys are really great! Love you all! Thanks for the reviews - *deep breath* AND Hope you enjoy it! ^_______^ 

Meet Me Half Way

Part 10 ~ It's Not About That

"So, lets get started," Dr. Leigh smiled softly, clipboard in his lap, pen poised to write.

I nodded, looking to Heero, who glared darkly at the floor. His arms were crossed, but he sat stiffly straight in the green cushioned seat.

"Heero?" Dr. Leigh raised an eyebrow, looking over the rims of his glasses.

Dark brown locks shook up and down, but Heero continued to glare at the floor.

"What day is it?"

"'uesday."

Writing.

"Where are we?"

"Hospi'al – rec… rum." Heero keep his answers short, glaring contently at the floor.

More writing.

"Who is this?" Dr. Leigh gestured to me.

"Duo."

"Who is Duo?"

"Mine."

Writing.

"Do you feel like you're recovering, Heero?"

"No."

"What do you think would help you to recover?"

"Duo."

"But Duo's here with you, is he not?"

"No."

"Where is he?"

"Hur…."

"What?"

"Doc'ors not le' him come… I… he… hur…"

Dr. Leigh nodded, pausing in his questions to write what seemed to me to be quite a lot.

"Are you angry?"

"Yes."

"Who are you angry at?"

"'hem."

"Who _is _them?"

"'hem." Heero said firmly, his glare increasing.

All these questions and answers were scaring me. I mean, I don't know why, but I was clutching at the seat of my chair looking back between the two. Their voices were so haunting and there was no other noise besides them. Creepy!

"Do you think you manage your anger well?"

"Some'himes."

"What would help you manage it better?"

"Duo."

"What would make you manage it worse?"

"Her."

"Who is _her_?"

"'hem." Heero's eyes widened for a moment before returning to glaring at the floor.

"What frustrates you?"

"Not saying – way – I oose to." Heero forced out the words.

"Meaning?"

"T – alking." He pushed the word out of his mouth like it was fire, hands on the edge of his chair leaning forward as though he might spit.

"Are you understanding what's going on?"

"Yes."

"How much of it?"

"Ewey'hing."

"Do you remember how everything was before?"

"Yes."

"Does this bother you?"

"No ma'er."

"It doesn't matter?" Dr. Leigh clarified.

"no – doesn'"

"Why?"

"I won le' her hur him, no' Duo. She won' ge' him. No' 'hough me." His eyes darkened dangerously, and I dimly remember him having this look about him when he was in the cockpit of Zero. 

I shivered.

"Will you tell me who 'she' is?"

"No!" His voice was fast. His eyes had a wild look to them; I could see them from beneath his chocolate locks.

"Why not?" Dr. Leigh stayed calm.

"I can no' reme'ber…" He shook his head violently – refusing, head still bent down.

"Why not?"

"No!" Heero's voice was tight – short and pained – his hands going to clutch his skull; his eyes were shut tight.

"Heero?" I gasped out, but Dr. Leigh put his hand up for me to hush. He looked exhausted, eyes holding a slight hint of anguish for the boy's reaction. 

"Heero… I'm going to give you a break now… I brought the blocks with me today. The nurses say you like them. I'll be back… You play with them, ne?" He pushed the box of blocks from under his chair towards Heero; and the Perfect Soldier dropped to his knees in front of them, examining them. "Duo, will you come with me?"

I stood.

"No!" Heero's eyes went wide, and he looked _so_ scared. He had finally looked up – at me, his hands outstretched.

"Yes, it would be better… if you stayed, I see." Dr. Leigh smiled at me, a tired one. But he had already known Heero was going to object – I could tell.

My eyes were wide too as he left. But when I turned back to Heero he was playing with the blocks on the floor in front of the chairs the three of us had been sitting in. I was amazed at the fact I hadn't _heard_ him moving the chairs out of his way or even the noise of the blocks hitting together. Heero was really… being more _himself_.

I stood there watching him place the blocks in the same formation that seemed important to him… though to be more truthfully honest, I thought it looked like a train wreck. But, hey, I'm no art critic.

No, wait… As I watched him a while longer I realized this was familiar. Yes, this _exact_ setup! I mean, PICTURE PERFECT! And I remembered why! He'd done this before… only he didn't do it all the time just… when he'd been shaken up or something.

Shrugging it away, I fell, almost lifeless, back into my seat.

He turned to look at me then. His eyes, for a change, were wide – not glaring… No, not so much wide… I stared into them as I realized they were pleading with me… but at the same time they were worried. Crawling over to me, he placed his block-clutching hand on my knee – then replaced it with his head, and cautiously, I reached to run a hand through his hair. He let me… looking under thick eyelashes up at me as though inside he was laughing at me to think _he_ would reject me.

But all this time we were silent… no other noise was emitted. I mean _complete_ and _utter_ silence. And let me tell you… that silence… that _was_ golden.

Don't laugh! I mean, it really was… it's as if we understood each other without really doing so at all. No, wait; what I mean is there was very little effort on either of our parts, an, yet, we made an eerie connection.

Yea, yeah, you can laugh and think I'm losing some screws, but that's what happened.

It _was _Golden.

_The blocks… something about the blocks…The way that Heero looked at me… It means something. But he can't tell me… won't tell me… no…no…. that's not fair to him… not fair… not fair to_ me. _When will it be fair to _me_? Wait, that's selfish! I shouldn't think… that…. But it hurts to see him like this…. It hurts… so much. He says "hur' Duo," what does he _mean _by that? … What does he mean? Wait what about the – _

"_BLOCKS_!" I sat straight up, eyes round, to find myself in Heero's dark hospital room. I shivered, noticing only then that I was in a cold sweat. I glanced around slowly my eyes taking in the darkness. The moon shined in again, puddling around us like the night before. 

The blocks meant something. And that something was _very_ important. For Heero to repeat it so many times… maybe he was trying to _show_ us something instead of _telling_ us.

Turning to his sleeping form, I shook him awake. Blinking at me kittenishly, he yawned away his sleep.

"Heero!" At the sound of his name he turned his attention sharply to me.

"Tell me what the blocks mean," I whispered in his ear. And I've never in my life – to this very day – seen anyone pale so quickly… pull back so defensively.

"No!" He trembled out the mumble. But it was in a voice that was unsure of itself… wavering.

"Heero! You have to!" I pleaded softly inhibit of hiding the urgency in my voice. I pulled him close so that his head rested in the crook of my neck, and I held his trembling body carefully to me for fear it might break. "Heero, I'll always be here!" I whispered, vehemently pressing my lips to the top. "The blocks… Heero, what do they mean?"

He looked up at me fearful. For a moment we just stared at each other. He swallowed hard, turning his gaze to the floor, hands flying up to his head, and he let out a scream.

I jumped back; what was going on?

He clawed at his face, curling up into a defensive ball, his breathing ragged and broken.

"Duo!" He shouted my name, throwing back his head, eyes clinched shut and sweat glistening against his paling kin. "Duo!" He sounded feverish and lost. Tentatively I reached out a hand for him.

"Heero… I'm… right here." I stared at him, almost afraid to speak; God, was he okay? What had I done?

He didn't seem to hear me… off in some other world.

I shivered uncontrollably as I sat frozen, watching his body contort – the sheets tangled mercilessly around his limbs.

"Duo! I'm sorry I'm late!" He screamed… no, whimpered out, but his voice echoed endlessly throughout my body. This was _Heero's_ voice, not the child-like representation of it… but really _his_ voice. I was scared.

His arms flailed around him as though he was trying to ward off some imaginary beast, and he let out a blood-curdling scream, clutching at himself as though he believed his insides might be torn from him.

"No! Wait… someone's… someone's following me! Duo, I'm late – gomen!"

He shook his head, trying helplessly to look over his shoulder –eyes clinched shut, and he pulled his legs in close, clutching them as tears began to leak through… catching on thick eyelashes.

"Where am I? I… Duo… I'm gonna be late! Gods, I'm sorry, I know… I know you'll be upset –"

I instantly felt guilty; he had been hurrying because he knew I'd be upset! I was the cause of his accident!? My stomach did a horrible clenching-up and I felt so miserable that I couldn't throw up – though I _needed_ to.

There was a frantic pause, and, again, his body began to shake; he flung his limbs defensively out.

"She still following!" He screamed – so loud I thought my ears would bleed. "Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Don't you get it!? Are you really so dense!! Leave me ALONE!!!" His voice was thunder, and I cringed, pulling back.

He collapsed into a fit of sobs… no longer screaming and carrying on; his limbs finally still. So cautious of awaking this terror in him again, I reached out to touch him, and jumped – inside my skin – at the static shock that it caused. He didn't seem to notice, so I drew him into my arms, cradling him while he sobbed limply in my embrace.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I wondered why no one had shown up. I mean, no doctors… not even a nurse. And, with all the screaming Heero had done – he wasn't exactly quiet about it – (and in his scary voice, the one he uses when he's kinda lost his sanity on the missions) that surprised me. 

*

Driving, driving, driving.

A quick glance in the rear-view mirror, and the pink was still there, hovering in the shadows like a storm seeking the perfect time to attack.

With a sharp turn of the wheel a new road appears before the headlights and the pink is no longer dancing in the rearview mirror. A deep sigh is released and the clock reads barely 8:05. Anger for a brief second looms ominously over the horizon, but suddenly guilty sets in.

A flash of memory of the clock at 7:00 and an image of a cheerful pair of violet eyes flickers past.

Regret.

Hands tighten around the staring wheel. Cobalt eyes focus intently, but mind fading to other matters of ways to make-up without being obvious. And both muss the impending pink squall closing in on them.

Screeching tires, slamming breaks… and eyes shutting with baseless hope, opening in the last second to see…

Pink.

And the damnable curse that forms upon the lips would have frozen blood had the safety belt not snapped as such a critical point, and the shards of un-frozen ice imbed into the lightly tanned skin. Through a world rotating at such a wrong angle… where the music is off key and ear piercing… the car seems to flipping front of cobalt bloody eyes. And wonderment at the image… because it shouldn't be the outside that is seen – but the vehicle doesn't seem to take that into consideration. 

The tree seems to fly up to greet… but once having gotten close enough, attacks instead.

It's eerie silence in which the sound of breaking human-steel is heard. The hard white structures of the body nothing more than a pile of broken bones.

Cobalt eyes widen in terror as the pink death-angel sings out of key, running closer. But the red think-ness veils itself around its owner; it can't however stop the pain that sheared through a body so effectively broken.

And the feeling of heat surrounds the senses, as clicking heels die away as doe the engine of death itself.

But before consciousness slips away the faintness of a masculine voice is etched in forever as the last thing remembered.

"Oh, my god! He's still breath!"

*

I sat there, holding him close, a glare settling into my features as I listened.

To be honest I wasn't sure if he was telling me, showing me, or perhaps remembering. I'm not even sure if he was _speaking_. But I suddenly had the missing piece, and it was all becoming much too clear.

I can't say that he knew what he was doing, because he kept saying, "I don't want to hurt Duo." And I was still at his side – he didn't even know I was there. So I concluded that he'd been shoved bodily into the past by his mind.

"If Duo thinks I've been with her… I … I… I don't know what this is he does to me – but I don't want to hurt him. He'll be hurt by her. She _wants_ to hurt him."

Smoothing down his uncooperative hair, I whispered, "Shh… Duo's fine. He loves you very much, and he wants so completely for you to get better fast." I smiled gently at him. This was my Heero, coming back to me. The gruff-ness in his voice, the confusion, and the slight resentment that he knew _he_ wasn't in control over his surrounds… it was all there. All the child-ness I had finally gotten used to seeing in him had washed away in a matter of seconds. But I didn't like _why_ he was acting more himself….

He still thought he was _in_ the wreck… body lying beaten next to the car he'd been driving, a jeep, one of his secret pride and joys that wasn't really such a secret since the other guys knew he was in love with it too. He still felt the blood pooling around him, slipping over his skin like molten lava; his bones still felt the cracks, his head still felt the blow against the large oak.

Someone was going to pay for all the pain he had felt and was feeling right now. That someone was going to pay dearly. My eyes gleamed dangerous, and secretly I knew I could be much more terrifying than even a sanity-deprived Heero _ever_ could be. Yes, that someone was going to meet my wrath; a dark laugh threatened to escape my lips – I held it back. And that someone was none other than Miss Relena Peacecraft.

But right now I had to take care of Heero; he was more important. Just wait until he fell asleep then she'd be in trouble. "Shh… Heero, I'm right here… she's _can't_ get you now, not ever." My lips turned up in dangerous smile.

As you all know a raging man is always slightly terrifying. But who has it in check, has it hidden behind the tiniest of smiles… he is more feared. And one who is bent on revenge for much lived pain but plays his part as a gentleman – well, my friends, that's the worst. 

I smiled slightly, grimly, at my reflection in the mirror straightening my tie to the desired affect. I'd have to look well dressed in front of Relena to show her I meant business. And, boy, did I!

Heero was back to normal… well, I guess it's not really normal… Anyway, he was back to his child-like ways, the way he was after the accident.

I think I must have triggered something when I pressed on him about the blocks… hidden memories that he was never supposed to have. Probably has them because of his training… that's the only way I can explain it. A normal person wouldn't have been able to remember; their brain would never allow them to have a memory of such a traumatic experience. Needless to say Heero had somehow remembered, but now – it was like nothing last night had even happened.

But I knew it had, because now I knew what had occurred in the accidnet. And Relena was going down!

Slipping on my suit's jacket, I carefully removed the hair tie from around my wrist. Having already brushed my hair, I pulled it back into a loose ponytail.

I smiled at his sleeping form, face flushed slightly against the white sheets but dark hair still making him appear angelically pale. I felt lucky suddenly, so dearly lucky. I had come _so_ close to losing him, hadn't I? No one would really ever know how close – and I'm glad – but still, just thinking about it scares me.

Creeping close so as not to wake his slumber, I placed the chaste-est of kisses upon his forehead before slightly slipping from the room.

Buttoning my suit's jacket I smoothed it down, straightening my collar as well. As I looked up I caught sight of Dr. Leigh. He nodded slightly, and I could read volumes in his eyes.

'Don't do something that you'll regret.' 'Heero _needs_ you.' But above all, 'I understand… just… be careful.'

So I nodded back to him, giving a mischievous smile as I passed him.

And on to find Relena… my smile turned insistently dark. Where to start? Where to start? How about that huge mansion she lives in all by herself… with the exception of her mixed up brother, Miliardo, or was it going to be Zechs today?

Actually I have no problems with Zechs or … Miliardo – whatever – for that matter. I think he's a really swell guy… very gentlemanly… he at least waited until Heero was armed before "attacking," which is more than I can say for his _sister_.

Yep, no hard feeling for Ze – Mil… eh, you get the idea. Truthfully. I kinda admire him. I mean he was trying to do what was right during the war. He wasn't loyal to ane side or the other – no way! That'd be so lame! He was loyal to what he believed in, which few people are nowadays… though Relena is – Loyal to getting Heero killed in the most painful way possible! (I don't like that kind of loyalty – so sue me, I'm picky!) 

So when I got to the house – no, what, I mean huge, gigantic, Louvre-sized castle, hundred-zillion story office building, also known as the Peacecracft estate – I'd kindly ask him to step aside while I mutilated his sister.

Yeah, like that'd go over well. I felt my eyes roll around in my head. Oi, this was going to be fun! I felt a shiver run up my spin and second thoughts about this whole thing came charging into my brain like a freight train five hours off of schedule. 

I paused in my stalking down the street to storm the Peacecraft mansion. Hey, what if he challenged me to a duel – or something crazy like that? I shivered again, oh dear, what had I gotten myself into now. It never occurred to me that I hadn't gotten into it _yet_. The adrenaline that had once been coursing through my veins at an alarming rate seemed to have dissipated quite suddenly. Was I crazy? Insane? This was the kind of thing Heero should be doing – not _me_. My knees felt quaky, maybe I should turn around and go back. I mean, if someone wanted to rough up my little sister – well, saying that I actually _had_ a little sister, I wouldn't let them. 

It wasn't as if I really had the thought – it was kind of just floating around in my mind, like I was supposed to have those thoughts of doubt and jazz. I mean, really I never intended to turn around, but it was kind of nice pretending to myself that I didn't _have_ to do this. I really didn't want to upset anybody… not even Relena herself.

And, yeah, I know, you're asking "_why_, Duo, do you _have_ to do it? You don't have to do anything." Well, I'll tell you. She'd gone too far. See, next time Heero might not be so lucky, next I might not be so lucky. With the blink of an eye we (both Relena and myself) would lose him forever. I really can't say that I had any power over her to leave him alone forever but she sure as hell better not come near him. She could watch from afar – that's the best seat she'd be getting – no back stage passes for her! And with every step I had to reassure myself with these thoughts… because for brief moments I had the feeling that I was doing something wrong – but maybe it was just nerves – from the fear of what's-his-face when he tried to bust my lights out for trying to cut his sister's head off – with the dull side of a blade.

With a hard, harsh, and barely controlled growl, I barged through those dainty iron gates that formed a scrolly "P" where they came together, trying with all my might to look intimidating. But by now whether I did or not, nothing could stop me from getting to Little Miss Princess. 

"Either show me to her or I'll find her myself!" I didn't try to mask the danger in my voice as _I_ glared darkly at the servant girl. (Who would have thought little-old me capable of a glare!) Needless to say I was finding it increasingly hard to keep my cool gentleman façade in place. I'd been here for ten minutes and I couldn't get the girl to show me to Relena. Either she was as dense as her employer or she was just playing me. I was voting for the latter – but who knows. Mil – I mean, Zechs was quickly becoming my mentor.

"Sir, please!" She seemed on the verge of tears and I felt a tinge of guilt. "Miss Relena said not to be disturbed! I was sworn to say she was gone – they'll have my job!"

"What's going on, Sasha?" At the deep tenor to my right the girl nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Sir," she bowed respectively, trembling, "This man says that he must speak with Miss Relena – that it's urgent – but she instructed me not to show anyone up." The girl's eyes were rimmed with tears.

"Not to worry, girl. I won't be having any tears from you." He nodded to her; she visibly relaxed, but I noticed that her slender form still shook.

He turned now to look at me… or should I say down at me. His tall frame towering over mine as his blue eyes sized me up.

"Leave us, Sasha," His voice was firm, very persuasive.

I felt he might as well have said "Hold each other at gun point for five hours, fifty-three minutes and two and a half seconds before shooting." And we would have _both_ complied.

Anway… she left us.

Once the girl was gone Miliardo spoke.

"Duo," his lips curled slightly at the tips into a small smile. "What god should I prostrate myself before in thanks for your visit?"

"I'm here for your sister," I said flatly. Then winced as I realized the way it must sound to him.

He raised an eyebrow eloquently, "Oh… do you care to elaborate?" His smile increased as he spoke but his voice still demanding.

And then – I kinda told him more than O cared to tell him. Watching his face grow firmer with each word – grim. No longer was there any amusement in his eyes; they had become quite dark and foreboding.

"She caused Heero's accident, and the worst part is when she was there, at the hospital… she didn't even say she was sorry! She sent Heero into a state of insanity just by being in the same room as him. He can't even look at the color pink without flipping out –"

"I don't want to hurt her or anything," I paused, feeling distress settle over me and finding it hard to pick my words out. "Physically…. I just want to make it perfectly clear to her how close she came – I just want to make sure she doesn't do it again." I finished hands clasping behind my back. Because if she _did_ do it again all hell would break lose, and there would be nowhere she could hide to be safe from me. I clinched my teeth, figuring I shouldn't add that last part out loud as I waited for his reply; my nails were digging into the palms of my hands.

His gaze was hard on me as the seconds dragged on to minutes. He merely raised his left hand, first to fingers bending in a motion that all but – 

"Yes, sir?"

Never taking his eyes from me, he whispered, "Relena has a very important visitor, see that she comes immediately to pay her respect."

"Who should I say is calling, sir?"

"Just a visitor and her brother requests her presence at once."

"Yes, sir." The servant bowed deeply, but Miliardo never noticed; his attention was drilling into me.

"How is he?" His voice was tight; his anger seemed barely in check.

I felt instantly confused. Maybe coming was a bad idea. He was kinda scaring me with this anger deal going on. What right had he to be angry? Huh? I'm the one who has the right! Yeah, I had so much right that I could tear this lavishly furnished room into a waste dump with my rage and it'd be A-O-K!

I had the sudden urge to stick out my tongue, but thought better of it as I answered his question.

"Awh, ya know, okay… I guess." If you consider going ballistic over a load of blocks okay – then by all means Heero was GRAND! "I mean, Relena really did set him back," like four months – but, hell, who was counting? Not me! "But he's such a little trooper." Gee wiz, I felt like my mom – only problem is I don't remember my mom, but that's such a motherly thing to say, you know. 

He nodded, as though he was used to having basket-cases storm into his house demanding to bust his sister's face in and then start talking like a mother hen about their best friend. "You must except my sincerest apologies," he waved his hand in the air eloquently; his voice grim. "I had no idea she was capable of such horrible acts. I knew she had an infatuation with pilot 1 – Yuy… but I didn't know it was so serious, that she'd take it so far. If there is anything at all that I can do – _please_ let me know." His lips curved in a soft smile, as he leaned in close to me.

Taking a rather all too casual step back – that's me, Duo-the-master-of-playing-it-cool-when-it-seems-that-your-worst-enemy's-brother-is-intent-on-getting-into-your-pants – I let my thoughts run crazy.

Yeah, for starters, how about sending your sister to Neptune or Pluto. Then paying the doctor bills. And how about making the doctor's a little more people oriented instead of money squabbling buffoons. Oh, yeah, and world peace, that'd be nice.

And, of course, last but definitely not least, do ya think you can make Heero back into the way he was before the accident?

That's not too much to ask is it?

I smiled and was about to nod away the rather useless offer when an ear-piercing scream caused me to have a heart attack and die. Well, maybe I was exaggerating a bit about the dying part – but it did make me jump a few feet in the air.

"What's he doing here? Miliardo, you didn't allow this _thing_ in our house, did you? He's disgusting, unfit to lick our boots!" Relena carried on from the doorway, as if to enter would contaminate her with a vile plague, but she talked all along as if I were non-existent. 

Miliardo merely turned to look at her, firmly speaking, "Please come in and stop shouting from the doorway; you're doing nothing to ease my migraine." With graceful fingers, he massaged his temple.

To my surprise she did as he bid her. "Relena, Maxwell here was telling me some rather surprising… and altogether interest things… about Yuy… and his accident. Do you know of which he speaks?"

Her eyes grew wide and her skin a deathly pale color. "He lies to you! Whatever he says is a lie! I would never do anything to hurt Heero."

"And how, dear sister, do you know that that is precisely what he was saying! You must have know all along. Which would mean that you are indeed guilty of the crimes, which he has laid bare before me. I didn't think it was so… but it seems I have mistaken my sister's capabilities; it shames me dearly."

She choked on the air as she stared at her brother in horror. She seemed to since that she couldn't deny it anymore for she took a different approach. 

"He brainwashed him! Heero loves me!" She said forcefully, pushing her chest out as though she might convince him with her confidence. Her voice was loud as though while convincing her brother she was trying to do the same to herself. "He took him from me, Zechs! Don't you see! Would Heero love someone like him?" She waved her hand around in my direction.

I bit my lip, tears forming in my eyes. Who was she to say whom Heero would love? Why did she have to talk that way about me? What had I done to her anyway? I felt myself tremble beneath my skin. I loved Heero too… and he did love me back, no matter what she said. His eyes said so; his hands said so; even his mumbled words spoke it too.

She was still talking to her brother but her words were alien and hollow to me. How can I explain what I felt? It's utterly impossible. It wasn't anger; it wasn't sorrow; there was no revenge coursing through me now. Perhaps it was the frustration that came from being misunderstood – misused by someone so stubbornly clueless – someone who refused to see the light.

"Look here." I shouted, my whole being lost in a sea of tremors. "Just shut up for once in your life! I. didn't. brainwash. him. Okay? No, don't say a damn thing." I pointed a finger straight at her. "Do you even realize what you've done? What you _could_ have cause?" 

"You precious Heero could be dead right now! Dead! Smashed between an oak tree and his jeep. Blood surround his cold, lifeless, exposed body. All of his bones broken cracked against the will he had to survive you. Yeah, he almost didn't survive you! Just because you wanted to be closer to him!" I laughed cruelly – maniacally, my head thrown back, " you almost killed him with your wanting."

"Stop it! Stop it!" She screeched, throwing her hands over her ears. Her eyes shut tight, but I could see tears leaking through them.

She was crying, go figure. I was crying too – kinda. We could have a crying party. Shit, just get Mili – Zechs, whoever the hell he was to start crying and we'd have a record.

"Just stop it! You don't know what you're saying."

Suddenly I did stop, looking at her. "I know exactly what I'm saying, girl. You put him in this – you made him into this weakened form of a child – this defenseless weight, clinging to skirt hems. And who knows if he'll ever make it to something more of himself. I don't know, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei don't either, the doctors definitely don't think it will ever happen. And I doubt that you know.

"At least you can own up to your mistake – that at least you owe him. A "sorry" 'cause that's all you be allowed to give him. You never came to see him, you never came… except that once – and that was so long after the fact. 

"I've been there… almost everyday. I've held his hand through all the shots, all his tears I've held him close. To say that you love him – you can't possible mean it! To love someone is more than just being there when it's best for you – you have to be there when _he_ needs you too.

"I admit – I never wanted to see him like this, but I'm still here. You must have wanted it though, because you're the one who cause it. You're the reason why I'm here. You better love him from afar, because if I so much as see you…" I stopped, knowing I could never kill her. I shook my head. "I won't kill you, but I should. You didn't kill him – but you might as well have. He got away with his life – but how good is that if he can't be himself?" My gaze never left her, but I was done.

"You don't understand." She pleaded through a sob.

"What?" I was screaming now. "What don't I understand? That Heero may never be able to walk across a room without stumbling? That he might always talk in that child-like voice with the mingled sentences that sometimes hardly make since? That I may catch him staring off into space with that eerie blank look in his eyes? That he may not be able to do his job anymore – that he'll be dependant on someone else for the rest of his life? That _that_ with physically, mentally crush him? Pick one! Cause I know them so damn well I have to watch him cry himself to sleep in frustration most nights!" I was standing so close to her now we were but a hair's breath away. "He knows what's going on, and that's the worst part. He can't do a thing about it."

She fell to her knees then and I watched her in disgust. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I love him so much. I just wanted him to realize that he loved me too." She choked on a sob, looking up at me – her blue eyes watery. "I just wanted to talk to him." She explained, tears still falling. "I didn't know – didn't think that it'd do any harm." She looked to her brother but seeing no comfort in his gaze continued. "I didn't think it could be so bad – if he'd just stopped and talked to me… it would have all worked out, I'm sure."

I snorted in disgust, pulling away from her, but she followed me on her hands and knees, reaching out for my pants leg.

"Please, I'm so sorry. I didn't think." Her eyes were begging me.

"Of course, you are. That's the problem – you _didn't_ think." As I spoke I could bear the coldness in my voice as I detached her from my clothing with such scorn that it could put Lady Une to shame. (Well, Lady Une with her glasses…)

I left, sweeping out of the room. I didn't look back, not once. My feet carried me straight "home," where I found Heero waiting for me, sleeping like an angel.

Loosing my tie, slipping off my jacket, I sat down in the chair next to his bed. Just content in watching and realizing how lucky I really was… because Heero had been so close to death this time. We'd never know how close – and I didn't want to find out.

I smiled, leaning back in the chair for a moment with a deep sigh.

Suddenly I leaned forward again close to his ear. "You're safe now, Hee-chan. She'll never get you."

"Duo…" he breathed out, never waking from his dreams, his breath even and soothing.

TBC

Oi, so how do you like that, people? Super long compared to the last chapter, ne? ^_^

Again, sorry for how long it took me!

And thanks so much for all the reviews – I've been given some great ideas from some of you ^_^ And you other people are so smart to know what's going to happen next! ~_^

Don't know how long this next part will take – but I'll try to be fast – at the same time not so fast as to write something stupid and bad… ja ne! 


	11. Someone's Poisoned Our Water

Disclaimer: Only own the plot and the doctor. Don't sue… because then… you'll be broken too (seeing how poor I am -- my bad luck can only be passed on… I'm guessing.)

Oi, gomen, for taking forever and a freaking year to write this I was having major trouble in the writing department. Whether you wish to believe me or not -- I really haven't written anything until about two months ago -- even then I was still having trouble with this. Anyway that's NO excuse -- and I know I've lost valuable readers ___ GOMEN!!!

Thanks to all those who reviewed in the past --- it's really REALLY thanks to all your reviewing that I've kept trying to write this part over and over again. So in your honor I give you Part 11. Totally dedicated to:

Silent Fear, Dark Gemini, trinity, Kelp Soda, Grinning Reaper, me, glittery nil, BlueXViolent, Hikaru, Ivvic, sapphire, noodle power, The Evil Ones, Sugar Goose, mary, Secret Phreak, purrfect 679, Betrayed, neo, Empress Yue, Vampire-Queen, death wraith, Pixie Dragon, Anoni, Maxine, Munchkin, Shime, QueSeraSera, SilverShinigami, Raven Wings, Cherry Blossom, Heartfire Wind, Kat, Wings, Guile, FreeThinker, Amika, Kaylie, Blacktears, and Sky. 

Thank you all so much for reviewing (and some of you -- a lot of you -- for reviewing more than once.) I know, I know -- you guess are like you honor us with something THIS short, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? Hahaha -- but that only means the next part will come out sooner -- with any hope.)

Ah, enjoy the teaser of a teaser while my brain recovers from overuse… and plans out the next part.

Meet Me Half Way

Part 11 ~ Something's Poisoned Our Water

"One," I pronounced the single word clearly and loudly, a grin twitching at my lips. "Two," pause, "Three… Four." Each number followed by a second of silence. With this tactic I'd only have to count a short way through the number line; it made it easier for Heero too… he seemed to be having trouble with any number above ten. "Five… Six… Seven." My eyes were covered, and I was facing he wall of the rec room; you remember right? The room Hee-chan and I could go to play in or sometimes Heero would have rehab-ish things in here (such as interacting with other patients). I could actually hear Heero running to his hiding spot this time (prior he'd been absolutely silent and it had taken me fifteen minutes of _actual_ searching on my part to find him) and an uncharacteristic giggle as if he was quite sure I'd never find him this time. I shook my head to keep from laughing myself. "Eight… NineTen! Ready or not, here I come!" I shouted cheerfully, turning around to face the room.

I took one step and promptly ran into something rather hard: "Oww!" I reached down to rub the pain out of my shin.

I suppose I should tell you how that we'd added a little bonus rule to make things more exciting (or challenging in my case). No eyes. _I_ wasn't allowed to open my eyes even after counting -- due to the fact that if I did… I could quite easily spot Heero "hiding" behind a lamp half his size.

I heard Heero laugh again, presuming about me running into whatever the heck this obstacle was. My head snapped at the noise (probably from spending too much time as a Gundam Pilot), and he was instantly quiet. But he wasn't quick enough. A predatory grin spread over my features, and I moved (a little more carefully) towards the direction of the -- now silenced -- laughter.

Scuttling.

"Heero, no moving now! That's hardly fair!" I laughed out, hands waving in front of me.

And quite suddenly I ran into something again. An almost silent "Oooph!" escaped from my lips, as I straightened in confusion. That's weird… this thing that I had run into didn't feel like at it…. It felt more like a person -- maybe I had misjudged how far away Heero had been from me. I was more than a little confused, but I didn't open my eyes -- learning from past mistakes.

"Heero? You okay?" I laughed albeit nervously, as I reached out to him, placing a hand to his shoulder.

Sometimes Heero would space out in the middle of doing something. Almost as if he had a feeble grasp on his mind before the accident and was trying to reel it back in, but the look would always dissipate after a few minutes, and he'd snap out of it. 

And other times, he was "just chec - cing" to see if I was "chea'ing" as he said, which roughly meant he was a sore loser when I had caught him fair 'n square. (If I opened my eyes during those times -- well, then I'd be labeled as a "chea'er" for the rest of the day ---- and I don't mind telling you right now, that is the makings of a serious headache.)

Thus I kept my eyes tightly shut as I spoke so there would be _no_ confusion as to who was cheating or not.

But he strangely didn't answer -- instead opting for pressing his lips against mine. It was a different kind of kiss than anything previous we had shared, more demanding, but as normal my hair tangled around us, catching in my hands that encircled him almost instantaneously so I wouldn't fall -- still didn't want to be labeled as a "chea'er", mind you.

Wait… in _my_ hands? Tangled in my hands -- my own hair? That's not right… something was definitely wrong about that, and as soon as I thought it I realized a million of other things that weren't right about the kiss. The angle for one. I mean, yes, Heero's taller than me… but by no means was he quite as taller as he seemed now. And the hands … were strangely alien --- they were no longer as large… as gentle… or as shy. Heero had never tasted of ginger before… but right now he did.

I felt my brow furrow, and I began to pull away -- but the hands held me with an aggression that didn't seem to fit. From across the room I heard the familiarity of Heero's voice crying out in anguish, and foot steps storming from the room. My eyes flew open as my senses slammed into my brain --- I wasn't kissing Heero! I had to wrench myself from this _stranger's_ grasp. Falling back a step I felt my eyes widen at the horror that was before me.

Standing in a suit that must have cost more money that I would ever see in my life time or the next with long silky strands of platinum hair, Miliardo Peacecraft grinned at me; his blue eyes sparkled in the fading light of the day. 

For what seemed like forever I could only gape and swallow, inching away from him… but he insisted silently on following.

"Whaddave you done!?" I hissed as I regained my voice; the true horror of what had happened sinking into me like thick, staining blood into a cherished wedding dress. My eyes were tearing and I could only imagine what Heero felt. 

"Oh, now, come, Maxwell. Don't throw a tantrum here, you know quite as well as I do you were enjoying yourself to the tee." He gave me a wolfish smile, and I felt sick. 

~tbc~

Thanks for reading -- and yes, I do realize it's shorter than an inch. Perhaps you should review an urge/encourage me to write longer parts, ne? Or perhaps you could help me decide what should happen next?

Duo run to confront Heero on the horrible misunderstanding

*

Miliardo continues in his predatorily games

*

More trouble in the realm of Heero and his recovery


	12. AN the explanation

Hi, 

For anyone who's reading this I've decided to make "Meet Me Half Way" into a two chuck deal! Yep, buckos, that means to continue this journey into the madness that is my brain you'll have to check out "The Three Words". It's still part of "Meet Me Half Way" and picks up EXACTLY where this archive left off; it just has a different name to it. For some reason unknown to me ---- I was forced to put it in a new story box --- or whatever.

Anyway, I hope you guys go and read it there.

Kuja's Moon


End file.
